You're Doing It Wrong, Kaa-chan
by Nanome
Summary: Thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack, Kushina wakes up from a coma and Naruto's happiness knows no bounds. It's supposed to be a happy mother-son relationship. But Naruto doesn't know what it's like to have a mother and Kushina has no idea how to deal with a teenage son. Now, they have to 'explore' their relationship and find out. Erotic content with plot.
1. Awakening

**I've taken this down a few months ago to correct some grammatical errors and edit it a bit. Re-posting this again upon request. This contains some smut along with a lot of plot, so, Rated M. **

**Disclaimer: There are dreams and then there is life. There is imagination and then there is reality. So, I may think I own Naruto but...I don't. Glad we cleared that up.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Mountain, watching the village below him with an unsympathetic gaze. He would be leaving on a training trip with Jiraiya and wouldn't return again for three whole years. He had already said his goodbyes but now, with more than a few hours left before he would leave this village, he was bored out of his mind.

He was still skeptical about taking this trip; Jiraiya was not as good of a teacher as Naruto had hoped. But he was left with no choice. Kakashi would rather read his porn and stare all day long at the graves than teach him anything useful. No other Jonin were sympathetic to his plight and chunin were out of the question. So he didn't choose Jiraiya; he was stuck with the pervert.

Before he could wallow further into his depression, a purple haired ANBU appeared atop the mountain in a flutter of leaves. He knew who she was before he even heard her voice. Yugao Uzuki. The woman who had looked after him like a guardian angel during his childhood; And the woman he had a massive crush on.

But any thoughts he might've had about how alluring her hair looked as it swayed in the wind flew out his mind when she spoke in an urgent tone. "Naruto! Your mother woke up!"

Before Yugao could even finish, Naruto was up and about. He gave her a hurried nod and disappeared from his spot in a flash; He was so fast that Yugao wondered for a moment if he had learned the Hiraishin.

His mother was in a coma since the day the Kyuubi had attacked the village. Apparently, she was the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the Yondaime needed her help to seal the Kyuubi in him. He felt pride flicker in his chest when he thought about how awesome his mother must be if even the Yondaime asked her for help. But she was injured in the fight with Kyuubi and the doctors declared that she went into a coma after that.

'At least, she's alive,' was the thought that frequently made its way into Naruto's mind.

Running through the doors of the hospital, Naruto raced to the top most floor where his mother was hospitalized. Tsunade exited the coma ward just as Naruto was about to enter and he halted in his tracks. "Baa-chan! How's Kaa-chan? Is it real? she woke up? Does she remember me? Tell me something, Datte'bayo!"

Tsunade gave him a glance before sighing in exhaustion. "Yes, she woke up, brat."

Naruto's eye lit up as though he heard someone saying that there was an all you can eat 'Ramen' buffet. "Can I go see her? Please..."

"...You can," Tsunade said hesitantly and turned her head to look back into the room. "But let me warn you. She doesn't remember much."

Naruto felt like someone was holding his heart in their hand and squeezing it cruelly. "Y-You...You mean, she doesn't remember _me?" _

Tsunade winced at the sheer agony in Naruto's voice. "Don't worry, Naruto. She may act a bit _childish and immature _but not even Amnesia can stop a woman from recognizing her child."

Naruto knew Tsunade was saying that just to comfort him but he couldn't help but place his hope in her words. "Okay, Baa-chan."

"Hey, don't be so gloomy, brat," Tsunade ruffled his hair fondly. "You have a mom, now!"

Naruto's morose expression morphed into a grin. "I know, Datte'bayo. I am going to be the coolest son in the world!"

"I'm sure you will," Tsunade mumbled softly. Now that Naruto has a mother, would he forget all about her? Would their relationship dwindle down to that of a Hokage and her soldier. She hoped not.

Naruto might not be the strongest ninja in the world but he could empathize with people like no one could. "Don't worry, Baa-chan. You should be happy. After all, you too have a daughter now. We are a big, awesome family, datte'bayo!"

Tsunade discreetly swiped away the liquid that pooled in her eyes. "Hai. But I'm still going to kick your ass if you call me Baa-chan again."

"Eh," Naruto shrugged. "You're twenty years too old to kick ass. Go make tea or something."

Before Tsunade pummel him into the wall, Naruto was already walking past her while giving her a flippant wave of his hand. "That…idiot!"

* * *

The room was white as a blank sheet of paper, with no trace of any color anywhere. But that only managed to make the lone figure standing by the window look like an ethereal goddess fallen to earth. Despite staying in coma for thirteen years and surviving only on food supplements, she looked as healthy as a freshly made genin; Probably due to the chakra of the Kyuubi.

Her face was pale like the full moon and there was not a scar or blemish on her face; It was as though someone had _carved _her out of marble and gave her a soul. The only thing hiding her naked body was the pale blue hospital gown she was wearing and that didn't do a good job of concealing her gorgeous figure.

Her breasts protruded out her chest like twin suns in the morning sky and they were easily as big and round as his** Rasengan.** Her hourglass shape made her hips seem like a hilly growth on a curvy plateau and the ass accompanying it was round and firm and _enticing to his senses._Curtaining her back was her brilliant crimson-red hair and it fell down to her thighs like a lustrous waterfall.

When she turned to face him after sensing his arrival, he was frozen in place by the sight of her violet gem like eyes and rose petal like lips. Both of them didn't speak for a minute and stared into each other's eyes in a trance. "K-Kaa-chan?"

Kushina blinked and a frown appeared on her lips. For a second, Naruto's heart stopped beating when he thought that she didn't even rememberhim. Then a wide grin appeared on her angelic face and she opened her arms for a hug. "You've grown, Naru-chan."

Naruto didn't know when he moved but a moment later, he slammed into his mother in a powerful embrace. Kushina stumbled back a few steps from the force of a hug as she was still too weak after remaining catatonic for years. "I missed you so much, Kaa-chan."

Kushina felt her shoulders get wet as Naruto cried onto her and she latched onto him just as harder, a steady stream of tears leaking out her eyes. She stroked his hair and let him release all his pent up emotions. "Don't worry, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan is here for you now."

Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and let out a watery smile. "Look at me crying like a kid."

"You're always a kid to me, Naru-chan," Kushina pinched his cheeks and cooed at him.

"I'm an adult now, Kaa-chan!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. But there was a massive blush on his cheeks, revealing his embarrassment.

Kushina looked him over and a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, I can see that."

Naruto's face burned like he was on fire and he looked away from her to hide his blush. "S-stop t-that."

"Sure," Kushina chuckled at his cute expression and subdued her urge to take him in her arms and squeeze him to death. "But I'm hungry datte'bane!"

Kushina slapped her mouth with her hand in mortification. Naruto's face lit up in glee and he pointed his finger at her in triumph. "You have a tic too, datte'bayo!"

"Mine is better," Kushina huffed childishly.

"Yeah, right," Naruto scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You're saying something?" Kushina raised her arm, with righteous feminine fury marring her beautiful face.

"No!" Naruto ducked in reflex as he had quite some experience with the feminine fist of vengeance. But he could see that his mother had little to no muscles in her arms. Kyuubi's chakra might've maintained her figure but her strength was clearly lacking. "How about I take you to have some lunch?"

"It's a date!" Kushina cheered while Naruto's face looked like it was replaced by a tomato.

Kushina was dressed in her usual high-collared, sleeveless white blouse and a green dress on top of it. Her hair was let down as she couldn't find her clips and every time a breeze hit her frame, her hair swayed entrancingly. She was looking at everything around her in wonder as she couldn't remember much of it.

Naruto wasn't bothered by her staring around like a child coming out her house for the first time but what he hated was the way other men looked at her. They eyed her like a piece of met and someone perverts even had nosebleeds at sight of her. He clenched his fists and glared at anybody who dared to even _glance _at her.

Kushina jolted in surprise when she felt a wave of terrifying killing it envelop the whole street but surprisingly, it wasn't even affecting her a little. She looked to her side and found her son to be the source of the intent. She had no idea he was already this strong but it was really sweet that he was doing it for her. She slid a little closer to him and let a small smile play on her lips. Her son, the knight in shining armor.

They arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto walked inside, with his mother in tow. "Teuchi-jiji! Ayame-chan!"

Teuchi poked his head out of the kitchen and a grin appeared on his face at the sight of Naruto. But he dropped his ladle and his mouth hung open in shock when he saw Kushina. "K-Kushina?"

Kushina furrowed her brows and thought long and hard. Naruto assumed that she was trying to come up with an awesome greeting. So did Teuchi. "Eh...Who are you?"

Naruto and Teuchi face-faulted but Naruto recovered a bit quickly. "Sorry, Teuchi-jiji. She lost some of her memories."

"Ah, it's fine," Teuchi waved off apology and directed a kind smile at Kushina. "It's good to see you, Kushina."

"Sorry, Teuchi-san," Kushina looked contrite as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But I'll remember for sure, datte'bane."

"You're as kind as ever, Kushina," Teuchi shifted his attention to Naruto. "How many bowls?"

"Bring two as fast as you can for now," Naruto rubbed his hands in anticipation. "We'll see after that."

Teuchi chuckled. "Ayame-chan, two bowls here!"

Within a minute, two bowl of steaming hot Ramen were placed in front of them, courtesy of Ayame. "Hello, Naruto-kun. You haven't been visiting lately."

"Eh," Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I was a bit busy after that 'Sasuke' thing."

"But it's so boring here without you," Ayame leaned on the counter and looked at him with her big, brown eyes. "Don't tell me you already got tired of good ol' Ayame-chan."

"Never," Naruto shook his head resolutely. "You are special to me, Ayame-chan."

Naruto uttered the statement with nothing but honesty and good intentions. But the way he framed it made a bright blush appear on Ayame's cheeks and she leaned even closer to the blond-haired boy. A coy smile was playing on her lips as she traced his whisker marks with her index finger. "Really?"

Naruto wondered what was suddenly the deal with Ayame-chan. Did she catch a fever or something? "Hai," he replied with conviction and was awarded a lingering peck on the cheek.

"W-what's that f-for, Ayame-chan?" Naruto blushed a bright red and ducked his face in embarrassment.

"For being a good customer," Ayame giggled and walked back to the kitchen with a sway to her hips.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and his eyes never left her hips. Who knew that simply walking could make a girl look so hot? Shrugging, he went back to eating his ramen, with a million thoughts running through his head.

Kushina watched the by-play with a twitching eyebrow. It felt like acid was running through her stomach and even the delicious Ramen tasted like poison. A scathing fury erupted in her chest as she watched the girl kiss _her Naru-chan._ She didn't even understand why she suddenly wanted to burn this ramen stand to the ground so that her son could never see the girl again. So she did the only thing she could in retaliation. She stole his ramen bowl!

"EHH?" Naruto watched in horror as the ramen in front of him disappeared and his mother gorged the entire bowl in seconds. "Kaa-chan! That's my ramen."

"I'm hungry," she stated apathetically.

Naruto hung his head in depression and scraped the wooden counter with his chopsticks. If it was anybody else, there would've been hell to pay but this was his dear mother. He couldn't even prank her in revenge!

Kushina smiled triumphantly but before she could comfort him, a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head to the right to find a nondescript brown haired Chunin checking her out. "Eh?"

"Hey, beautiful," the chunin smirked with confidence. "Why don't we get a drink after I buy you another bowl?"

Kushina could only frown in confusion. Not that she wasn't eager to eat another bowl of ramen but why was this stranger offering to pay for her food? Before Kushina could even reply, a killing intent that could level entire streets slammed into Ramen stand like a tsunami.

Naruto was one step away from going one tails and skewering that smug bastard to shreds. If his previous killing intent was a lake, this was an ocean. His eyes momentarily glowed red as he growled. **"Touch her again and you won't even have a hand to jerk off." **

The chunin gulped and ran out of the shop as fast as humanly possible.

Kushina didn't understand what had happened but she was _very happy _that her knight in shining armor came to the rescue again. The way he threatened the man made her feel like he was wrapping his arms around her possessively. Suffice to say, she was a content woman now. "Let's eat another two bowls, datte'bane!"

"We're leaving," Naruto declared as he dug some ryo notes and put them on the table. His hunger had vanished and the only thing he was feeling currently was anger. 'God, can't a woman eat in peace here?'

"Whyyy?" Kushina whined like a little girl and directed her large violet eyed gaze at him. "I am still hungry."

No man would've survived under that _seductively innocent _gaze and Naruto was no different. He was about to cave in but the thought of even just one other man looking at her made his blood boil. "I'll cook for you, Kaa-chan. You need to eat some healthy food. You're weak as a leaf now."

He silently prayed to the ramen gods to forgive him for his sacrilegious words. Healthy or not, Ramen is divine and divinity is Ramen.

"Hey!" Kushina protested in indignation at the 'leaf' comment. "I can still crush you, datte'bane!"

"As if," Naruto snorted but before he could speak another, he was slammed into her breast, with her lithe arms around his neck in a choke hold.

Naruto could have escaped from her frail grip easily but his body just didn't cooperate. An academy student could assassinate him now with how stunned he felt. Time might have decreased her strength but her breasts only got softer. It was sleeping on the clouds with how soft they felt. His face rested in the valley between her breasts and her sponge-like tits pressed onto his cheeks. Her sweet aroma, mixed with the smell of the ramen she just ate, diluted his senses to the point he could feel _nothing but_ _her. _His eyes closed out of his own accord and he went limp in her arms.

"Hah!" Kushina pumped her fist into the air after she released him from her hold. "I win!"

Naruto could only nod. The fog that enveloped his mind still hadn't lifted and his eyes were clouded like he wasn't all there. Both of them stepped out of the ramen stand and only when the sunlight hit his face again did he snap out of his stupor. "Let's go home, Kaa-chan."

_Home. _The very word lifted her spirits and she walked with a gait to her steps. All the thoughts how of much time she could spend with her son made her giggle like a school girl. Naruto looked at her weirdly but she waved off his concerns. It was _so sweet _how much he cared about her. She felt like she was only one that mattered to him in the world and simple feeling was enough for her heart to hammer in her chest. They could watch TV together, play all day, take baths at the same time….and even sleep in the same bed….

'Bad Kushina!' A part of her mind admonished her but she silenced that part with extreme prejudice. It wasn't like she was doing anything naughty...that was what every mother did...right?

Before she knew, they reached his apartment and the way he glanced at her nervously, as thought waiting for her reaction, made her chest flutter in happiness. She gave him a slight nod and that seemed to abate his anxiety.

His apartment consisted of a small hall, with the right-most corner of it converted into a kitchen. The hall led to the single bedroom and attached to the bedroom was a cramped bathroom. All in all, this wasn't a place for two people to live, unless they're a couple attached by the hip. Awesome.

Contrary to what she was expecting, the apartment was neat and tidy and smelled of ramen and dust. It felt so much like Naruto that she instantly fell in love with it. "I like it."

"You do?" Naruto asked in evident surprise. He was dreading her reaction from the moment he mentioned 'home'. But she wasn't horrified by it. Naruto was so relieved by her remark that his shoulders slumped in relief and his face brightened to match the afternoon sun.

"Yep," she repeated and jumped onto the sofa. "Now you cook and I'll go to sleep."

She closed her eyes but they snapped open in shock when he placed his arms under her shoulders and lifted her right off the sofa. It was a testament to how light she was that Naruto didn't feel her weight. "You're taking a bath."

"What?" Kushina's eyed widened in horror and she wriggled in his arms. "No! No! No! Kushina doesn't want a bath. Kushina needs sleep."

Naruto was amused. She was so cute! When Tsunade said that his mother might act immature, he expected to deal with an adult woman who kept on arguing with him and brooded when she lost a fight. But this...this was more than welcome. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, which stunned her to the core, and let out a rare smile. "If Kushina takes a bath, Naru-chan will cook lots and lots of food for her."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with those wide, violet eyes and at that moment, he would've jumped off the Hokage mountain if she so desired it.

"Promise," he said softly and helped her stand back on her feet.

Kushina strolled over to the bathroom in a daze, not even noticing her surroundings. Involuntarily, her hand rose to her forehead where Naruto had kissed her and a light blush coated her cheeks. She could still feel his soft lips on her skin. Closing the door behind her, she leaned on it and slid down to the floor. Ah! Her absolutely lovable son just had to go and make her whole world shatter with a simple kiss!

Naruto removed his jacket and threw it into the closet. He had no idea what motivated him to do what he just did. It's just that she looked so _innocent and vulnerable _at that moment that he couldn't help but reassure her. Cutting the vegetables, he let the sensation of having a mother wash over his him.

He didn't know how a mother-son relationship worked but he would do everythingin his power to make her happy. He had another person living with him now. A person who loved him as much as he did her. No longer would he return to an empty apartment and despair in loneliness til sleep consumed him. He was no longer alone_. _Memory loss or not, he would help her make new ones that she would cherish for her whole life. This was the promise of a lifetime!

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts and with an annoyed sigh, he walked to the door. For the first time in his life, he wasn't ecstaticto find a familiar person on the other side. "Hello, Ero-sennin."

"So, all ready for the trip, kid?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at the shirtless form of his apprentice.

"No," Naruto answered blankly. "I am not coming."

Naruto's answer was enough to throw Jiraiya out of the loop._"What?"_

"I am not coming, Ero-sennin," Naruto repeated. "My mom woke up today. I am not going to leave her all alone."

"Kushina woke up?!" Jiraiya blinked in shock. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping," Naruto fibbed. No way in hell was he letting Jiraiya in when his mother was bathing. "I don't want you to disturb her."

Jiraiya was appeased by the answer. "So, why don't I come back after six months? By that time Kushina will be settled here and you can come with me without any worries. Sounds good?"

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "I am thinking of staying here and preparing for the next chunin exams. Sorry, Ero-sennin. I am not all that interested before and now…with this sudden change...I think it's better if I stay here in Konoha."

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the same Naruto who jumped at the chance of learning a cool jutsu? "W-what? What about your friend Sasuke? Are you giving up on him?"

Naruto frowned. Why couldn't Jiraiya understand what he was trying to say? If his sensei didn't even understand him, how could he ever teach him properly? "My mother is more important to me than Sasuke ever was. I will still try to bring him back but I'm not going to live just for it."

"But the Kyuubi training! It's too important to be left like that, brat!" Jiraiya tried to argue one last time.

"What's Kyuubi's name, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kyuubi's name?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes like he couldn't even comprehend the idea. "The Kyuubi is a mindless beast, Naruto. It doesn't have a name."

"Take care, Ero-sennin," Naruto slammed the door onto Jiraiya's face and came back to the stove.

Jiraiya didn't even know a whit about Kyuubi and somehow, that pervert was going to help him control the Kyuubi's chakra. Here, Naruto was, struggling to gain some co-operation from the nine-tailed bijuu and people just look down on him like he didn't know what he was talking about. He was going to show them that he would become the strongest through his own hard work.

Kushina, who had her ear to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation, had to hold her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her son loved her so much! The feeling that was lingering in her chest since the afternoon burst like a volcano and now, she felt like she couldn't even spend a second away from him.

Quickly, she finished her bath and wore her underwear. She was about to hook her bra when the door slammed open, revealing the dumbfounded expression on his son's face.

Naruto was about to call his mother to have lunch but apparently, she had no habit of locking the doors. He stood there without even moving an inch while his eyes roamed all over her body. The thin fabric of the underwear didn't even manage to conceal her plump ass and the folds of her vagina were imprinted onto the fabric, enthralling him with the thoughts of the treasure laid under it.

Her top of her breasts were in plain sight and the bra she was about to wear only succeeded at covering her under-boob. Her boob was a milky white and was so massive that he doubted it could fit in his hand. He couldn't see her nipples but he could notice traces of pink hiding beneath the bra and it contrasted starkly with the pale white of her breasts.

Somehow she made his mind go blank without even showing anything_. _The mere figment of his imagination of what could lie under those garments made blood rush to his lower regions at light speed. Before she could notice his growing erection, he slammed the door close and stuck to the door like glue. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest and he put a hand on his chest to calm it before he popped a vein.

"Naru-chan?" His mother's hesitant voice reached him.

Naruto cleared his throat so that there was no hint of huskinessin his voice. "Yes, Kaa-chan?"

"Can you hook my bra?" came the soft request.

The erection that was about to go down sprang up again like a spring. He put one hand in his pants and pushed it down until it was almost _painfully constricted _in his pants. He gulped and slowly opened the door. He looked straight ahead but when her eyes met his, he knew it was a losing battle.

He stood behind her and held the two ends of the bra. 'This is what sons do,' Naruto repeated again and again in his mind. 'They help them with clothes, hook bras and slowly remove it_...'_

At this close distance, he could almostfeel her skin and he wondered if it would taste as good as it looked. His erection that was throbbing painfully in his underwear threatened to poke her ass; He kept his hips as far away from hers as possible.

Kushina had to bring her thighs closer to hide her arousal. Any longer and she would soak her fresh underwearwith her womanly juices. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it was doing wonders to her mind. All she had to do was to thrust her ass back and she would hit the jackpot.

"Done," his voice sounded so damn husky that a shudder wracked her frame.

Naruto contemplated the benefits of pushing her onto the adjacent wall and fucking her from behind til the tiles broke. He shook his head to get rid of allthe dirty thoughts about having his way with his mother and walked out of the bathroom silently. He kept stirring the curry in a steady rhythm so that he wouldn't have to think about _how delicious her lips might taste or how she would feel under him. _

He felt a presence behind him and a moment later, her felt two huge boobs pressing on to his back while the fingers of his mother's dainty fingers caressed his abs. She placed her head on his shoulder to watch what he was cooking. "Looks delicious, Naru-chan."

'_yes, it does,' _Naruto thought and he was definitely not talking about the curry. "Thanks."

"Finish it soon," Kushina whined as she pressed her breasts even harder onto his back. "_I'm too hungry."_

'Oh, god,' Naruto mused. 'I'm going to die of brain hemorrhage if she keeps doing this to me.'

"It's almost done," Naruto replied as he switched off the stove and waited for the food to cool.

"I _love _men who cook," Kushina whispered in his ear and his knees felt like jelly.

Suffice to say, he had no answer to that.

The afternoon sun was setting as they were eating but Naruto paid no mind to the beautiful sunset. He had something just as _beautiful _and_ red _and_ hot _sitting before him. He was captivated by the sight of her eating the food hemade. The way her mouth opened slightly as she stuffed her spoon insideand the way she chewed the food slowly and deliberately was making him go mad.

She moaned with each bite, pushing him further and further to the brink. "This is sooo good."

'_yes, sooo good,' _Naruto agreed.

"I didn't know you are such a good cook," Kushina continued, oblivious to his thoughts.

"When you live alone, you have to learn to cook or starve," Naruto shrugged as though it's not a big thing.

"Oh," Kushina mumbled, with evident sadness in her tone. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he lived on his own for thirteen years. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice where her spoon was going and some of the food stuck to her mouth and lips.

Before she could clean it with her hand, Naruto placed his fingers on her lips and slowly traced them. Kushina stayed still as a stone as he determinedly picked up every particleon her lips. When he was done, she assumed that he would wipe his fingers with the table cloth. But to her surprise and more than a little arousal, he put them in his mouth. _An indirect kiss!_

Involuntarily, her tongue poked out of her lips and wet them as she watched him lick his fingers clean. She cleared her throat to snap out of her trance and continued eating but her mind never traversed far away from the thoughts of what those lips could do to her.

Once they finished eating, they went into the bedroom as Kushina didn't have much energy in her body to stay awake for her long. Kushina stripped down to her bra and underwear as she was apparently feeling too uncomfortablewith those clothes on her. Naruto prepared the bed and was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch. But a soft hand latched onto his wrist and tugged him back. He looked into the hesitant eyes of his mother with an inquisitive look in his eyes. "Stay with Kushina, please?"

The Innocence and Vulnerability strikes again!

He never stood a chance, did he? Sighing, he sat on edge of the bed and slowly fell down onto it. His mother wrapped a hand around his chest and put a leg on his thigh as she turned to face him. He tried...He reallytried but the feel of her boobs pressing onto his bare arm and the warmth of her bare leg on his thigh – _just beside his rigid penis – _was enough for him to give up on the thought of going to sleep.

His stiff erection made a tent in his pants as his mother shifted her leg until the inside of her thighwas affectionately stroking his cock. His breaths turned heavy and his mother, who had an arm on his chest, could clearly feel it.

Her hands that was resting on his chest slowly slid down until it reached his pants and quick as lightning, her lean fingers wrapped around the girth of his cock. His erection was so huge that she could barely wrap her fingers around his girth.

Naruto sucked in a breath and jumped off the bed to land on the floor. He crawled back til his back was resting against the wall and took long and deep breaths to get his heartbeat under control. "W-what are y-you doing, Kaa-chan?"

"I'm helping you with it," Kushina pointed at the bulge in his pants. "That's what mothers do, right? Comfort their sons til they sleep."

'Didn't he like it?' Kushina thought in worry. 'Minato liked it whenever I did it. But he's not as bigas Naru-chan."

"You're doing it wrong, Kaa-chan," Naruto explained patiently. Memory loss never seemed so daunting yet exciting_. _

"So I should do it with my mouth?" Kushina opened her mouth and poked her soft, pinktongue out. "I can do it too, datte'bane!"

'Oh, dear god,' Naruto thought as his cock throbbed and raged in his pants. 'Have mercy on my soul.'

"No!" Naruto shouted as he rose to his feet and entered the bathroom. "I-I will take care of this_. _You go to sleep, Kaa-chan."

Kushina pouted but gave in to his demands. She was just trying to be a good mother! What's the harm in it?

'Maybe he's not used to it?' she mused with a thoughtful frown. 'Okay. I will take it slowly until he's fine with it! I am a genius, datte'bane!'

Naruto filled the bucket to the brim and promptly dumped it on his head. The ice-cold water seemed to cool down his body and calm down his nerves. Sighing, he got on to the task of taking care of his hard problem_. _

When Naruto returned to the bedroom, his mother was facing the other way. He laid down on it and looked up to the ceiling in thought. He felt his mother shiver when a cold air passed through the window and she curled onto herself to keep herself warm.

A smile appeared on his lips at how cute she looked as she slept like a little girl. Turning to face her, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body. Kushina sighed in happiness when the warmth of his body enveloped her like a cocoon.

This time, her ass was rubbing against his crotch and to Naruto's trepidation, his erection rose back to life like an obstinate zombie. He never cursed his extreme regeneration skills so much as he did at that moment.

'I think I can safely take sleeping off the list of things I'd be doing in the future.'

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't make it seem too unreal. I tried to paint the picture as naturally as possible and don't know if I succeeded or not. **

**So, Reviews! If you're still feeling too tired, just comment 'Good Story' or something equally short. **


	2. Burning Desires

**The reason why Kushina acts childish: Imagine it like this. Experiences are what makes a person an adult. You can be 60 years old and still be a naive child if you've been living in a cave and never seen the outside world. Maturity comes with making mistakes and learning through living. **

**Now, if suddenly, you lose most of the memories of your adulthood, leaving you with a scant few from your childhood and a few glimpses of your past. Now, your personality will be based on how you acted as a child. Or so I postulate. **

**And that's the basis of this story. Please, don't clap. I'm shy. **

**Disclaimer: You believe in what you see and trust in what you believe. You see what you want to and ignore what you don't need. So, I may still argue that I own Naruto...but I really don't. Keep reminding me from time to time if I forget. Reviews help.**

* * *

Naruto was feeling a pleasant sensation that was somehow uncomfortable. This conundrum was so baffling that he woke up from his sleep. He looked around and rubbed his bleary eyes to banish the sleepiness out of him.

Then he frowned. Why did he keep hearing giggles? He looked down to see his mother, clad only in a bra and an underwear, sitting beside his waist. That was uncommon but not worth losing his mind over.

But it would've been fine if she simply sat beside him. Knowing her, he wasn't surprised that she just couldn't sit still. She was trying to push his morning wood down until it was horizontal to the bed before releasing her hold on it. The end result was his manhood snapping back to its erect state and that was enough to send Kushina into a fit of giggles.

He couldn't stop the deadpan from appearing on his face. This was NOT how he expected to wake up in the morning. It didn't help that the moment his gaze fell on her barely clad form, his morning wood transformed into a raging hard-on.

An Uzumaki Kushina, fresh from a night of sleep, was a wonder to watch. Her messy crimson-red hair fell into a heap on the bed, with twin bangs framing either side of her cheerful face. It reminded him of the cloudy orange-red sky that one could rarely see as the sun rose in the horizon. Her violet eyes held a hint of mischief and childish innocence and glinted with barely suppressed amusement. She had a smile playing on her luscious lips, that managed to brighten up the whole room; like an ethereal light emitted by the moon.

Her body twisted and contorted enchantingly as she stretched to get rid of the stiffness in her frame. Every time she took a deep breath, her chest rose and fell, heaving her bountiful breasts in an enrapturing way. Her slender waist was left bare to the world and her navel curved like a highway across the hills. Her pale skin glowed with a luminescence that could put the full moon to shame. _She looked like a goddess who only graced the saints among mortals with her presence. _

He was too young to deal with this kind of a woman, he decided in his mind.

"If you're done,"Naruto spoke with a dryness that could've made Kakashi proud. "I want to take a bath."

"Naru-chan!" His mother greeted with surprise at finding that he was awake. Without wasting a moment, she promptly rushed to him and engulfed his face in her bountiful assets. "Good morning!"

'Good morning, indeed_,' _Naruto thought as his face gained a fierce blush and his brain shut down a freaking minute after he woke up!

Escaping her hold with great reluctance and not just a little incredulity that he had somehowmanaged to escape her men-enslaving grip, he rose to his feet. He gathered a fresh towel in his hand a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good morning to you too, Kaa-chan."

With that he left the stunned woman on the bed, inwardly rejoicing in the fact that he could have the same effect on her that she had on him.

Kushina pouted once the bathroom slammed close. Just when she thought that she had an upper hand in their interactions, he just had to go and stun her like a school girl with a massive crush.

He was calmly rinsing his hair with his shampoo, relishing the few minutes of peace before he would have to deal with his firecracker of a mother the second he stepped outside. That was until a burning smell reached his nose. He shrugged, knowing that living in a ninja village would mean that you would've have to get used to buildings burning and collapsing around you.

But when that smell intensified and smoke started to seep out of the small gap between the door and the floor, he had a reason to panic. Quickly wrapping a towel around his wet torso, he rushed out of the bathroom to enter a war zone. His whole kitchen was engulfed in flames and massive flumes of smoke decreased his visibility to such an extent that he didn't even know where he was going.

Kushina, being the brave warrior she was, was valiantly trying to fight the flames…._with more flames?! _She was standing close to the kitchen counter and was waving a burning cloth around in vain. Naruto was so flabbergasted by her recklessness that he didn't even attempt to scold her.

Desperation could make people achieve great things. Naruto wished it could make him perform a jutsu correctly. He still remembered the hand signs for **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu / Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **that Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza used, as that wasn't a fight one could forget in a lifetime. Flashing through the hand signs, he gathered the water from the bathtub and fired the jutsu.

The resulting attack resembled more of someone throwing a bucket of water than a raging dragon. But it did its job after the water splashed into the flaming kitchen. With a few moments, there was nothing but smoke and even that was filtering out through the open window.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to his mother. "Are you hurt, Kaa-chan?"

Disregarding her barely-clothed form, he checked her all over for any mild burns or scratches and thankfully found none. Once he was done, he realized the state the both of them were in. Naruto was clad only in a towel and his body was still wet from the bath while some of the water from the jutsu splashed onto Kushina, drenching her form.

Kushina's eyes roamed all over his bare torso; from his muscled chest to the hardened abs. She slowly lifted a hand to trace the scar on his chest and from the looks of it, it was almost fatal. Jinchuuriki could recover from any attack without even retaining a scar but if this scar still remained, then that meant that either that attack was either powerful or the fight drained all of his chakra reserves, leaving no chakra to heal his wound instantly.

Both of the conclusions made her heart twinge in agony. How desperate must he have been to drag a fight to that extent? She inclined her head to meet his azure blue eyes and gasped at the emotions rolling in his eyes.

Naruto stared at his mother, his eyes tracing every dropof water that slid down her frame. A lone drop trickled down her slender neck and made it's way down her chest until disappeared into the valley between her breasts. He never thought that he would jealous of a water dropof all things. His eyes fixated themselves on her breasts and his breathing quickened to a dangerous pace.

Her completely soaked bra was translucent and he could see the whites of her boobs and the dark pink areola that surrounded her pebble-like nipples. Her nipples stood firm, indenting themselves into the paper thin bra she was wearing. For his yearning eyes, it was like trying to find valuable riches in a foggy island. Involuntarily, her lifted his head to meet her gaze and for the second time that day, his brain shut down.

Her eyes shone with a blend of concern for him and a carnal desirethat raged like a tornado. He didn't how it was possible to have such a clashing pair of emotions residing in anybody but somehow, his morning was led by a series of conundrums. He _j_ust knewthat his eyes must be reflecting hers and from the way her lips parted open in desire, there was no doubt about it. He lifted his hand and almost delicately_, _he pushed a wet strand of crimson hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch but her gaze didn't stray away from his. His fingers caressed her soft yet supple cheeks that were coated by a heavy blush, and slid down to her silkylips. He stroked her lower lip, feeling her hot breath brush on his skin, and pinched it between his index finger and thumb.

They moved closer to each other, still meeting each other's gaze and his hands glided down her body to reach her hips. Her dainty hands that were tracing his scar reached up to rest on his shoulders. Their faces were mere inches away and just as Naruto was about to take the daring step, a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto-kun! What happened here?" came the worried voice of the purple-haired ANBU.

Naruto was never more relieved yet thoroughlyannoyed by anyone's appearance; It just happened to be the woman he had a crush on. Naruto jerked away from Kushina and acted like he was trying to inspect his surroundings.

"Yeah, about that," Naruto began in a soft tone and turned to face his mother. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Kushina instantly recoiled like a kicked puppy, making him feel like a phenomenal asshole. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, datte'bane."

Now Naruto felt like he was a speck of dust that littered the ground. She looked so contrite and cutethat his anger dissipated like vapor, only to be replaced by a fragile tenderness.

"But I...forgot how to cook..." she finished lamely.

Naruto and Yugao sweat-dropped at her confession and shook their heads in unison. Naruto placed a hand atop her head and patted her gently. "Be careful from next time. I don't want you to get hurt, Kaa-chan."

Kushina nodded cutely, while her big, violet eyes shone likes stars as she looked up at him. "Hai!"

Naruto instantly turned away from her to hide his blush and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry for worrying you, Yugao-chan!"

Yugao waved off his apology but now that there was no threat a building burning down, she noticed the attire of the Jinchuuriki. Or the lack of there of. Suddenly she thanked the gods that she was wearing a mask, lest her wandering gaze be visible to the boy. For an almost fourteen year old, the boy was fairly developed but he was not bulky like most muscled shinobi were. His frame was built on lithe and compact muscles that favored speed more than strength. His wet golden-blond hair fell to his captivating azure eyes and bangs framed his tanned face.

Yugao had a massive secret crush on the Yondaime when she was a genin and this boy managed to evoke the same feelings in her. Her fingers gained a twitch and she started subtly shifting on her feet.

Naruto, while skilled as a ninja, was not experienced at the art of studying females. But as a fellow female, Kushina could clearly recognize the signs of a woman having her sights set on a man. And she was not happy with what she was seeing. There was yet another hussy who had feelings for her son and for a second, she cursed Naruto for being_ so damn hot and lovable and oblivious to all things female. _

Yugao sensed a subtle killing intent directed at her, and her gaze shifted to the red-haired Uzumaki. Her throat went dry at the marvelous sight and she wondered for the first time if she was bisexual. This was getting ridiculous; was being unbearably sexy a trait that all Uzumaki shared?

"So...um, take care, Naruto-kun," Yugao waved her hand lamely and shunshin'ed out of the room to find a place to cool down. She knew for sure that the hotness in her frame was not due to the burnt kitchen.

"Who was that_?", _Kushina pointed her finger at the window through which Yugao disappeared. She tapped her foot on the floor in irritation and crossed her arms across her massive breasts, causing them to jiggle erotically.

Naruto suddenly felt like he was in trouble. "Um, that was Yugao-chan. She is an ANBU and she guarded me when I was a kid."

Kushina felt her ire lessen a little at that tidbit and was about to put that topic aside. But Naruto just had to run his motormouth again. "Funny thing is I had a huge crush on her."

Kushina didn't find that funny at all_. _She huffed in annoyance and stormed off to the dining table.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. 'What did I do?'

Since the Kitchen was in no state to cook, they settled with instant ramen for breakfast. Kushina was eating quite enthusiastically until Naruto spoke up. "If we're to live like this, I want to set some ground rules."

"We're not going to sleep in the same bed anymore?!" Kushina yelled in apprehension.

'How the hell did she reach that conclusion?' Naruto blinked in surprise. He was stupid but not stupid enough to deny the warm presence of his mother beside him.

"Eh, no," Naruto rubbed the back of sheepishly. "I don't have enough money to buy a new futon, anyway."

Kushina sighed in relief. "Good," was her only remark.

"But you can't roam around here like…" Naruto gestured at her semi-nude form with a flustered look on his face. "It's going to suck when people suddenly come in. And let me tell you, everybody comes in like that."

Kushina agreed reluctantly. "It's not like I don't want to wear clothes...I don't have any."

"Oh," now Naruto felt stupid. "We'll buy you new clothes today."

"Thank you, Naru-chan," Kushina directed a kind smile at him. "But I am sleeping like this though."

As he had already stated, he wasn't that stupid. Naruto couldn't have agreed faster. "Sure."

"Second, no more cooking for you," Naruto declared, looking he wouldn't change his stance even if the gods themselves ordered him to. "I want to return to a standing apartment. And it's too hard to find good apartments, datte'bayo!"

Kushina accepted that too without any protest. She liked eating his homemade food and it didn't hurt that he cooked way better than she ever could. Until now the conditions didn't sound too bad.

"Third, and the most important one," Naruto said ominously and Kushina gulped in terror. "STOP EATING ALL OF MY RAMEN!" he shouted as he pointed at the dozen instant ramen cups littering the dustbin. He didn't know whether she woke up an hour before him or gobbled away all that Ramen in a minute. With how quickly she ate, either possibility wouldn't come as a surprise for him. It's doesn't take a genius to guess from whom he got his ramen addiction from.

"Half, half," Kushina stated resolutely.

"Deal," Naruto nodded and they shook hands. "So, let's go shopping?"

Kushina jumped to her feet, with a hint of something dangerous burning in her eyes. "Let's not waste any time, datte'bane!"

Naruto shrugged at her antics; if he knew what he was getting into, he would've never stepped out of the house.

* * *

Naruto never experienced any torture in his life. The closest he got was in the first part of genin exam and the next time in his fight with Kabuto. But now that he knew what it felt like, he would never inflict that upon any other person.

"How is this, Naru-chan?"Kushina was dressed in a dark black lingerie that pushed up her already huge boobs until they're popping out of her padded bra. Her lacy underwear looked like it would snap with a single touch and it fit her firm ass snugly, hugging all the right easy would it be to walk over to her and push her onto the door of the dressing room…slipping a finger into her panties; He could remove them so easily with a simple tug of his finger.

Naruto crossed his fingers so that his fingers couldn't even twitch and his elbow was masking his throbbing erection from view. His face was red from exertion and steam was steadily blowing out of his ears. His eyes were glossy and his lips were thin like a line. "It's good," he managed to grit out.

"It's a bit loose,_" _Kushina placed her hands under her boobs and pushed them up until he could see the edges of her pink nipples.

'It's too tightin here,' Naruto thought as he adjusted his pants for the hundredth time. "Oh."

She placed her palms on her firm ass and smacked them lightly. "The underwear is fine, right?"

Naruto clenched his fists harder and gave a stiff nod. The way her ass wiggled with each smack made him wonder how it would feel to have his rough, calloused hands slap her soft but rigid ass. _Her moans would be music to his ears…_

The instant, Kushina entered the dressing room to change into another dress, he put his hand to his nose to subdue his massive nosebleed. He discreetly wiped his hands with the curtains hanging on the windows and thumped himself on the chest to give his heart some support. With how fast it was beating, he was sure he was going to die of blood pressure...or blood loss_. _All the blood in his body was rushing to his nether regions and his heart had to work overtime to give his mental processes a boost.

"How about this?" came the soft voice of Kushina.

Naruto turned, steeling himself to weather another debilitating blow, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his eyes. Instead of wearing another revealing lingerie, she was wearing a tight, form-fitting, white kimono that hugged her every red obi that bound the kimono to her body was loose, as though he was invitedto remove it any moment. From the way her nipples pressed themselves onto the fabric, he was sure she wasn't wearing a bra.

She turned around to show her perfect backside and Naruto pounded his erection into his pants until it was excruciatingly pressed down onto his thighs. The dress was a tight fit from the small of her back to her thighs and as a result, the shape of her ass was imprintedonto the kimono.

"It's beautiful," Naruto answered honestly. "You should take it."

"Thank you, thank you," She ran over to him a crushing hug. "Thank you so much."

Naruto hugged her waist in return but almost impulsively, his hands slid down until he was hugging her ass. He resisted the urge to squeeze and contented himself with the feeling of how rigidher butt felt in his palms. "So, you're done?"

"Of course not," Kushina snorted gaily and Naruto slumped even further into his seat.

Ruffling his hair, she walked back with a sway to her hips and combined with the effect of the skintight kimono, Naruto was hypnotized until his mind went blank except for the thoughts of her. Kushina looked over her shoulder and gave a suggestive wink, before she disappeared into the dressing room again.

This time when she came back, she was clad in something quite contrasting with what she wore before but just as efficient at riling him wore a low cut orange blouse and by low, he meant reallylow_. _Her busty cleavage was spilling out it and the blouse ended at her belly button, revealing her slim waist. Her legs were clad in jeans short that reached her mid-thigh and her long, alluring legs were in fully display.

She cocked her hip, with a hand on her slim waist and the other hand running through her long crimson hair. Her chest was pushed outward, displaying even more of her milky breasts and she had a confident smirk playing on her lips. The perfect supermodel pose.

Naruto stood no chance. His chair was propelled back due to the torrent of blood rushing out of his nose and he laid back down on the ground in a daze, with a large, stupid smile on his face. Kushina rushed over to him and leaned over his vulnerable form, giving him a full view of her assets. "Are you okay, Naru-chan?"

Another drop of blood leaked out his nose and he promptly fell unconscious. "Naru-chaaan! Wake up!"

She lifted his head and hugged it to her breasts as she tried to shake him into consciousness. Naruto did wake up after a minute but he was immediately greeted to the sight of her boobs lying a hairs breadth away from his lips. He didn't know if he had died out of blood loss and stumbled into heaven. Nah, with how dirty his mind currently was, he doubted that even the Satan would give him entry into his home.

"Naru-chan! You woke up," Kushina sighed in happiness and hugged him even harder. "Kaa-chan's so glad."

He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if she really didn't understand how much of an effect she had on him. But whatever the case was, he was definitely going to suffer his whole life and die a painful death either way.

'Please kill me,' Naruto begged in his mind. 'And bury me as far away from this woman as possible.'

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street, with his mother in tow, while he held a dozen bags in his either hand. He spent all the money he had so painstakingly saved for months in a single shopping trip. Who knew it was so hard to say 'no' to a woman? Albeit a sexy, irresistible, and terrifyingly innocent woman...Yeah, he should've known what he was getting into.

"Hey, Naruto!" a voice shouted from a distance.

He was too distracted to pay any mind to it. He should start taking missions again if he had to make a happy and comfortable living. Not to mention all the added costs with whatever woman needed to buy.

"Naruto! Wait up!" the voice seemed quite close now.

He needed to start training too, if he wanted to have any chance at becoming a chunin at the next exams. Considering that he didn't even have a team now, there was a lot of planning to be done.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He was sure someone was shouting in his ear now. He lifted his face to meet an enraged Sakura, who was waving her fist angrily at him. And people wonder why he wanted an early death. This was too much to deal with for a mere genin like him.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he greeted calmly, apparently surprising the pinkette enough for her to forget that she was angry at him.

"H-Hey, Naruto," Sakura greeted back, with a hint of hesitation in her tone. He seemed different now; more confident yet at the same time, more soft and tender. The burden that he always seemed to carry on his shoulders disappeared, giving a fresh appearance and did he start combing his _hair?!_

"How's Baa-chan treating you?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Tell me if she ever pushes you too much. I'll deal with that old hag."

"She's the Hokage, Naruto. Show some respect," at this point, it was just a reflexive reaction. She knew he didn't care and evidently, the Hokage didn't mind. "She's treating me fine. But I heard from her that you're not going on training trip with Jiraiya. Are you mad? You won't get this chance again!"

"Eh, it's fine," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, irking her even further. "I think it's better if I stay here. I have some things to take care of and I don't think I'd improve much under Jiraiya anyway."

She couldn't even comprehend what he was trying to say. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin! Naruto of all people needed the most help with his skills. Sasuke-kun ran away from Konoha just to train under a Sannin and now, Naruto was rejecting such a great opportunity? He was beyond mad, in her quite humble opinion.

"And I don't think I can stay away from you for three years, Sakura-chan," Naruto continued jokingly. His crush on her had long since disappeared. She was just an anchor who held him to this physical world; to remind him that even he was a living entity in this village. When everybody ignored him just for the hell of it, she regarded him with something; it didn't matter if it was dislike. There was someone who's acknowledging his presence. He latched onto that at the first chance and skipped around her like an obstinate puppy. It was frightening how similar to Gaara he was. He found comfort in a deranged beast while Naruto chose a prideful and quick-tempered girl. Not much difference, anyway.

But now...he looked at the red-haired woman who was gritting her teeth in anger for some reason...he had a reason to live. There was someone who depended on his very existence and that was a frightening yet fulfilling feeling.

Sakura blushed a shade of pink and concealed her embarrassment by doing the usual; Raising the fist of fury to hit him. Naruto readied himself for the oncoming blow with a tiredness to his actions. Sakura was so damn predictable that it's boring to even deal with her for a minute. His mother on the other hand…the less said about that living firecracker, the better.

But the expected blow never came. Sakura blinked in surprise to see a pale hand holding her fist in a vice-grip. She shifted her gaze from Naruto to find a beautiful red-haired woman smiling at her sweetly. For some reason, that sweet smile sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't think we've met," Kushina said in a soft tone that cut through the air like a knife.

"Of course you didn't," Naruto interrupted, his tone full with incredulity. "You woke up yesterday, remember?"

Kushina promptly silenced him with a bonk on his head. She might appear like a hypocrite but she really wasn't. It was her in her job description as a mother to keep her son in line...especially when he starts flirting with every girl he could find on the road.

Obviously, her infamous rage couldn't be compared to the petulant temper tantrums of this little girl.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina," Kushina informed with a slight bow of her head. "And you are, miss?"

Sakura was aptly threatened by the beauty of the woman before her. Whenever she saw women like Tsunade or Kurenai, her jealousy reared it's ugly head and it's no different this time. So it's no surprise that she wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura returned the bow. "So, you're related to Naruto?"

"Yeah, she's my..." Naruto began but was interrupted by his mother again.

"Yeah, we're in a relationship," Kushina smiled widely and hooked her arm around Naruto's elbow.

Sakura looked like she had swallowed something sour. A part of her was relieved that Naruto would finally stop pestering her for dates but the other major part was simmering in jealousy and insecurity.

"For the last time, it's not a relationship, Kaa-chan," Naruto said tiredly. At this point he didn't even know why he bothered. Meanwhile, Sakura couldn't even comprehend what the heck was happening.

"But we're in a mother-son relationship," Kushina protested loudly, with a cute pout on her lips.

"Relationship means something different...people take it the wrong way," Naruto tried to appease his mother to no avail. Stubbornness was apparently a trait they shared.

"Wrong way?" Kushina blinked cutely at him, shattering all his doubts that she was doing it on purpose. Kushina inwardly smirked; Her acting skills were still top-notch.

"Never mind," he waved it away with one of his rare, genuine smiles. "I doesn't matter what we call it."

"I know," Kushina winked at him and dragged him away. "Now let's go home!"

"Heyyy! Stop pulling me, Kaa-chan! When did you get so strong?" Naruto looked back at Sakura and waved his hand. "Bye, Sakura! See you later!"

'With how weird Naruto is, it's no wonder that his mother is just as weird,' Sakura thought as she stood still in her place. Their relationship seemed to have a complex dynamic that an outside person couldn't understand. Shrugging, she made her way to the Hokage tower. Lost in her contemplation, she didn't even register that Naruto didn't end her name with the usual '-chan' suffix.

"You two seem close," Kushina mumbled almost inaudibly as they climbed up the stairs to his apartment.

"We're teammates," Naruto supplied helpfully. "And I had a crush on her too."

Kushina had a twitching eyebrow; Did he crush on every single girl who had a peculiar hair color? Huffing angrily, she entered the apartment and watched as Naruto put all the bags on the dining table and collapsed onto the sofa. Walking over to him, she climbed over his lap until she was straddling his hips and clutched his cheeks with one dainty hand. She leaned over until his head was stuck between the sofa and her breasts.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Naruto had to struggle to not let his stare stray down to her cleavage. The feel of her whole body pressing against him wasaddicting and if she sat any lower, she would straddling something even harderthan his hips.

"You're not to let any other girl hit you except me, understand?" Kushina demanded as she looked him right in the eyes.

Naruto gulped in fear...and more than a little arousal at the abrupt display of fierce possessiveness. He nodded rapidly but Kushina didn't relent even after that. It was like a child wanting a toy but someone repeatedly kept taking it away from her.

"And are there any other hussies I'd need to beat away with a stick?" she brought her face closer until their noses were touching. "I won't let anyone sink their dirty claws in you."

Naruto couldn't shake his head faster.

"That's what a mother does, right?" Kushina asked after a moment of hesitance. "Never let any stupid girl get close to her son?"

"You're doing it wrong again, Kaa-chan," Naruto flicked her on the nose, making her crinkle her nose adorably. "You need to advise me to get a good girlfriend...someone like you maybe."

'Someone like me, huh?' Kushina mused with a small smile. 'Why can't it be _me?'_

Kushina slumped in his arms but not before placing a kiss on the corner of his lips. She felt him jolt beneath her in shock. The electrifying kiss was so brief that Naruto couldn't even blink before it was over but, the lingering warmth and where her soft lips met his cheek made it feel all too real."Thank you for today."

Naruto simply gave a nod and wrapped his arms around her waist. She fit perfectly in his arms, like a missing piece of a puzzle. Her body was warm in his and every time she took a breath, her breasts pressed onto his chest like a living pillow. Drawing her closer, he took a whiff of her intoxicating and let his head fall back in contentment. He rubbed her back with his palms as she cuddled closer into him and let her hair tickle his nose every time a breeze passed through the window.

He took out his mental list of things he would be doing in the future and scratched off the 'Getting a girlfriend' part.

* * *

**Author's Note: Before I could write everything I had in mind, the chapter already went past 5k words. Damn.**

**So, How is it? Don't forget to REVIEW after you read. You guys were awesome with the first chapter and I hope the motivation stayed. **


	3. ResTraining

**Disclaimer: Your perception defines your world. Your ideals shape it and your emotions give life to it. The perspectives can change, ideals can waver, and emotions can blunder. So I probably do own Naruto...but don't take my word for it. I rest my case.**

* * *

"I feel sick," were the first words he heard that morning.

Naruto was not a patient person by birth. His mettle had been tested, his mind was ravaged and his thoughts were picked part like dry leaves on a branch. So, patience was a trait he developed as he grew but he was still an amateur at it. When faced with situations like this, he thanked the gods that his life had prepared him for them.

His mother was clutching her head tightly and was looking quite frightened as she waited for his answer. She was biting her plump lower lip in worry and her posture radiated a sense of anxiety. She looked so fragile at that moment, like a castle of glass floating in the clouds.

Unceremoniously, he rose to a sitting position and ruffled his messy bed hair. He wrapped his arms around her smooth, warm andbare waist and hoisted her into his waiting lap. It was six in morning; He was certain he couldn't be blamed for his impulsive actions.

Kushina, in her surprise, forgot for a moment that she had a blinding headache and cuddled into the warmth of his naked torso. Then she moaned in pain when another jolt traveled to her brain and buried her head into his neck. "It hurts!"

Naruto shuddered when her hot breath hit his neck and her lips kissed his pressure point. His morning wood, that still hadn't died down was poking her backside persistently. Kushina jerked her ass every time she moaned in pain, stroking against his erection until it was lying snugly between her butt cheeks. Her moans that rang clear in his ear were driving him crazy and his hold on her tightened involuntarily.

"What hurts?" Naruto cursed when his husky tone echoed back to him. This morning would forever register in his mind as one of the strangest yet sexiest.

"My head," Kushina mumbled, with her lips caressing his neck every time she spoke a word. "I think I'm pregnant."

Naruto's bleary eyes shot open at that word and he looked like a deer caught under headlights; until reason brought back his racing heart to normal levels. "You didn't do anything to get p-pregnant."

Oh, god. That very word tasted weird in his mouth but his manhood seemed to just love it from the way it stood straight in attention and prodded at her ass even harder than before. Kushina, who must have surely felt it trying to enter her ass, moaned again; This time not in pain but pleasure. She wiggled her ass further until she could feel his thing stabbing at her entrance. Naruto had to bite his cheek until he drew blood suppress the loud groan that threatened to come out of his mouth.

"But we had an indirect kiss," Kushina blinked up at him cutely.

The things her violet eyes were doing it to his body...and the topic they were discussing certainly didn't help; He had an evident and stiff proof just dying to get out of his shorts.

"You don't get pregnant from any type of kiss," Naruto cursed her selective lack of memories. It seemed that she remembered the acts of sex and the results of sex but completely forgot the connection between them. "And your stomach hurts if you are pregnant, not the head."

"Oh," was all Kushina had to say. But she did seem sad that her chances of being a pregnant had suddenly dwindled down; Not that there ever were any. "That's…" she hesitated and looked down at her flat belly. "Good?"

Naruto followed her line of gaze to her smooth, blemish free stomach. It looked so soft that Naruto's placed a palm on it, eliciting a gasp out of Kushina. She placed her hand on top of his and for one moment, they looked like a freshly married couple who were expecting a baby.

"I think I'd look good with a huge tummy," Kushina mumbled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and patted his hand.

His hand that was resting on her belly quivered as he imagined the thought of a Kushina with a beach ball sized belly and a wide grin on her face. His expression softened at that thought and he caressed her stomach lovingly. She wouldn't just look good. She would be beautiful.

"Your head is still hurting?" Naruto never heard his voice sound so tender and affectionate as it did at that moment.

Kushina simply nodded. Her throat was choked up with emotion and she just couldn't remove the image of her with a baby from her mind. She went into a coma an hour after Naruto was born. She never got the chance to see him grow before her own eyes. She didn't know what his first word was. She didn't know when he started to crawl or when he learned to walk. She didn't know if he cried every time he was hungry or slept late into the night.

He must have been a cute baby. How sweet his little smile must have been? She wondered how his joyful giggle sounded. Was he just as mischievous when he was a kid? Could his smiles brighten up her whole day? Would she have tucked him into the bed every night and placed a soft kiss on his forehead? Hug him every time he needed comfort and tell him a bed time story if he couldn't sleep. How much would he have cried the first time he went away to school? How much would she have cried every time he came home hurt after a mission…

She missed all the joys of being a mother. Her son grew from a tiny baby to a wonderful man and she didn't know just when that happened.

She didn't know when she started crying.

Naruto, for the first time in his life, was at a loss for words as his mother's tears fell down on his shoulders. So, he put everything he could into a hug and embraced her tighter than he ever had. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her tear-stained face until she was staring him in the eyes and placed a long kiss on her forehead. But unlike the typical routine, he didn't stop at that and started placing kisses all over her face. His dry lips traced her tear tracks, until they were wet with her salty tears and went onto to kiss her just below the lips. He lifted his head and placed another kiss on top of her head and then her temples and then her eyebrows and then the eyelids.

His lips descended down until they were inches above her own and their breaths turned quicker. Her nose tickled his and his hot breath fell on her wet lips. He shifted his gaze from her wet lips to her violet eyes and found them shining with an unknown passion. He moved closer but tilted his head at the last moment to place the kiss on her button nose.

'It's too soon,' he repeated to himself again and again in his mind as he watched the evident disappointment on his mother's face. He had no idea what these feelings he had for his mother meant but rushing into it would only end in disaster.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Kushina asked lowly as he resumed placing kisses all over her cranium. He never knew that someone's hair could taste this good.

"Your head is paining, right?" Naruto whispered softly as he kissed her ears. "I am taking away all the pain with kisses."

Kushina had no reply to that. She didn't tell him that her headache had long since disappeared, lest he stop kissing her. A large smile made its way onto her face as she took comfort in his arms. She still had a lot of time to get pregnant...again. Maybe a red-haired girl this time. Not that she had anything against blond hair but she wished that at least one of her kids would have her hair.

'I wonder if Naru-chan likes my hair?'

Naruto sighed in relief when his mother fell asleep atop his shoulder after the roller coaster of emotions that was this morning. He laid back on the bed slowly so as to not disturb his mother, who was resting on top of him. He stared at the ceiling in contemplation as he stroked her silky red hair that felt so soft in his hands.

Oh, how he was mistaken. This morning wasn't strange or sexy. It was simply perfect.

* * *

"I think I'm remembering things," Kushina dropped the second bombshell of that day as they ate breakfast. "Not a lot...just some of justu..."

"Oh," Naruto's voice betrayed his surprise. "So, the headache was because...you're remembering things?"

"Hmm," Kushina nodded slowly and deliberately. "I think so."

"So...what all do you remember?" Naruto asked as he directed his complete attention at his mother.

Kushina got all hot and flustered as his gaze pierced her and hid her flaming face behind her crimson hair. How could he have this effect on me by just looking at me? Stupid blondes with beautiful eyes…

"I remember my signature jutsu," Kushina informed as she looked at her left palm. "I have this special chakra...I can materialize chakra chains from my tenketsu."

'Chains?' he thought in interest. 'That's sounds so….kinky.'

She pointed her palm at the fall wall of the hall and thought hard about how it felt like to have a thick chain burst out of it. A silver, elbow-thick chain shot out of her palm at unbelievable speeds and pierced through the wall, forming a basketball sized hole.

Naruto palmed his face. "I think we can safely agree that you remember how to use them..."

Kushina chuckled sheepishly but before she could reply, a purple-haired ANBU burst through the window. 'This is getting old,' Kushina thought at the sight of the cat-masked woman.

"Naruto-kun, did something...happen?" Yugao asked but her dry voice showed that she was expecting something stupid again.

She wasn't completely wrong.

"Yeah, about that," Naruto said calmly before turning to face his mother. "COULDN'T YOU DO THAT IN A TRAINING GROUND OR SOMETHING?"

Yugao hid a chuckle behind her mask. She had a feeling that this was going to be a routine. She was about to go on her own merry way but a thought popped up in her mind. "Naruto-kun, you're not leaving with Jiraiya-sama, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed as he furrowed his brows in confusion. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she got a premonition that she wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"So," Yugao felt like a schoolgirl confessing her feelings to her crush. "Do you need any help with training? I can help you with taijutsu and kenjutsu...if you want."

Kushina groaned in her mind; Called it! There was no doubt what her ever-friendly and caring son was going to say…

"Of course!" Naruto's grin brought a soft smile to Yugao's pale visage; Not that anyone could see it. "Thank you, Yugao-chan. I'll take you up on that offer."

"You're...welcome, Naruto-kun," Yugao bit her lip in nervousness. "I'll be waiting then."

"Sure," Naruto gave a wave of his hand as Yugao disappeared through the window as usual. He turned to face the blank gaze of his mother. "Awesome...right?"

Kushina huffed and turned up her chin into the air. Eventually, she managed to mumble out in an inaudible whisper. "I can help too."

"What?" Naruto frowned as Kushina wrung her hands in apprehension.

"I can help too, datte'bane!" she yelled out before ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Sure," Naruto tilted his head in confusion. What was she so embarrassed about? "The more the merrier."

"More...the...merrier?" Kushina repeated as her temper flared. He wanted two woman at once? "Pervert!"

With that she stormed out of the hall again, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Naruto. 'What did I do?!'

"So...this training you're talking about..." Naruto broached the topic again after Kushina cooled off. No sane person would ever deal with an enraged Kushina Uzumaki. "What is it?"

"Nature transformation," Kushina replied cheerfully, happy that he came to her first. Take that, stupid purple-haired minx! "You manipulate chakra to use elemental justu."

"Like fireballs, water dragons and all?!" Naruto shouted with evident excitement.

"Hmm, that depends on what chakra nature you have," Kushina had to stifle a giggle at his enthusiasm. "You can use justu of other nature too...but it'll be hard and takes up a lot of chakra."

Eh, doing the impossible was a habit to him, anyway. And of course, Excessive Chakra usage was never a problem for him.

"That's so cool, datte'bayo!" Naruto cheered as he imagined himself throwing a dozen justu at his enemies, scaring them to the bone. He released an evil chuckle at that thought and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Kushina didn't want to know what was running through his mind. "So where do we start?"

"We need a chakra paper first," Kushina said sheepishly. "It's a small square-shaped paper that absorbs your chakra and tells you what nature you have..."

Realization hit Naruto at the description and he scoured through his closet, throwing all the things out as he searched for a paper that fit the description. Kakashi gave it to him one day when he pestered the masked-man for some training. Kakashi simply dropped a stupid piece of paper in his hands and disappeared off to god knows where. Naruto being the responsible being he was, threw into his closet in frustration after he couldn't find out just what the fuck the paper did.

"Found it!" Naruto yelled in joy. Though his room looked like a cyclone had passed through it, he was more than happy to miraculously find a single paper in the jungle that was his closet. He ran over to his mother with the paper in hand and waited for her instruction diligently.

"Place it on your fingers and push some chakra into it."

The moment he sent his chakra into the paper, the paper was cleaved in half. "So, what's this supposed to be?"

"You have wind nature," Kushina explained before rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "That's different from mine. I have Water nature…"

"Ah, man. That means you can't help me?" Naruto's shoulders slumped in dejection.

"I still know some things about wind nature," Kushina comforted him with a pat on his head. Minato had wind nature too, if she remembered correctly. "I think you have to cut a waterfall in half first and then a mountain."

Naruto felt like a huge boulder from the sky dropped on his shoulders and pounded him into the ground. "Waterfall and...mountain? Why is this so hard, datte'bayo?"

"Chakra manipulation is difficult," Kushina nodded her head like a saint. "But you shouldn't give up before you even began, Naru-chan."

"Of course, not!" Naruto protested indignantly. "I wasn't complaining or anything. I was just surprised, that's all."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kushina asked curiously. Now that she regained some of her memories, she was itching to go out and practice for some time.

"I know a waterfall nearby," Naruto prepared himself for a hell lot of training. "Let's go there."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Naruto watched slack-jawed as Kushina appeared at the clearing in a skintight training outfit. The navy blue sports bra clung to her frame like second skin and the shape of her perky breasts was clearly visible. Her navel was proudly displayed and Naruto wondered how it would feel to just mold it like clay in his hands. She wore form-fitting black training pants that accentuated her pert ass and shapely thighs. Her feet were surprisingly bare and Naruto assumed that she wanted to get a feel of the ground after a long time.

But he nearly died of a nosebleed when twenty more of her appeared in a burst of smoke and he was suddenly very happy that there was cool water to jump into if his predicament got any worse. He felt like he was taking a steam bath with how hot his skin was and beads of sweat ran down his face. His throat went dry as a desert and his mind once again suffered from lack of blood; He couldn't blame his heart in this case for sending all the blood to the head in his nether regions.

"You know shadow clone justu?" Naruto asked in surprise. Just my luck.

"I am a jinchuuriki too, remember?" Kushina smirked as she noticed the visible bulge in his pants.

"So, you're going to fight with all of them?" Naruto remarked casually as he walked over to a sturdy rock protruding out of the surface of the lake.

"Of course not," Kushina frowned in bafflement. "I am try to regain my skills."

"What?" Now it's Naruto's turn to be baffled. "Then what are the shadow clones for?"

Now she was furious. What the hell were all his esteemed Sensei teaching him all these years?

"You get the memories when your clone bursts, Naru-chan. That's why it's an A-ranked Kinjutsu. Most people can't bear the mental strain of maintaining more than one clone at a time. But we Jinchuuriki have tough minds and better regeneration, so..." Kushina tightened her jaw in worry as Naruto suddenly seemed like someone had pulled his heart out of his chest. "Y-you didn't know..."

Naruto clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He had been spamming this single justu for a year and apparently no one thought of telling him that he could use it to train himself. He grit his teeth in anger and punched the rock he was sitting on until his hand bled and bones shattered. Did they neglect his training like they always did…or had they feared that he would turn of them if he suddenly got stronger? Fucking cowards!

Kushina walked over to him and hugged his head to her chest. She could literally feel the agony twisting and writhing in his eyes. She pushed her burning rage aside – Kakashi-baka better write his will – and concentrated on comforting him. "It's fine, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan's here for you now."

Naruto nodded in her embrace, feeling her boobs squish every time his lips pressed against them. "So, Kaa-chan...do you want see something phenomenal?"

"Huh?" Kushina tilted her head in curiosity as he rose to his feet.

Placing his hands in a cross, he shouted, **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu." **

Kushina's jaw dropped to the ground as hundreds and hundreds of clones appeared in the clearing, filling her vision with yellow. Her mind blanked at the thought how strong he must have gotten if he had learned the secret of the Kage Bunshin a few months ago. For one moment, she understood why the shinobi of Konoha never explained it to him; Naruto was a loose cannon at best and if he learned of his potential, he would be one dangerous loose cannon.

"I see no enemy, boss," declared one of the clones.

"Maybe he wants to fight with us?" another clone wondered.

"Come on, let's kick his ass!" A clone was already forming a Rasengan in its hand.

"Hey! Don't jump to conclusions, datte'bayo!" Naruto yelled as he prepared a fist in retaliation. "I just learned an awesome secret!"

"We learned it too when you learned it," A clone informed dryly. "With how stupid our boss is, it's no wonder he didn't figure it out on his own."

There was a unanimous agreement from the group at that statement. Some clones were already planning mutiny while the other clones were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would become the boss if the revolt was successful.

Kushina sweat-dropped. Only Naruto could have formed such...peculiar group of clones. They were a living – or clone – proof of his unpredictability and bullheadedness.

"Stop fighting and listen! Don't forget that I can always dispel you if I want," Naruto ordered and the clones grumbled in dissent but obeyed him. "Now, go and learn some kick ass taijutsu moves while I cut this stupid waterfall."

"Wait, Naru-chan," Kushina walked over to the clones and turned back to face him. "Not practicing is better than practicing a wrong move a million times. From what you said, you're bad at taijutsu right? I'll teach a group of clones my own taijutsu style while the others practice chakra control. It's important for us jinchuuriki to regularly practice it. And don't forget that you have to condition your body too; It won't help if you know the style but your body doesn't suit it."

"Hmm," Naruto nodded in thought as he contemplated her words. He really understood the benefits of having a jinchuuriki as a teacher now. They understood all your problems as they've already faced them before and know exactly what's good for you. Not for the first time, he was elated that he didn't go on that training trip with Jiraiya. "Okay. Divide yourselves into four groups. First group goes with Kaa-chan, second group tries to use Rasengan with one hand, third group practices leaf balancing exercise and fourth group helps me with this wind nature."

Despite protesting before, none of the clones disobeyed him this time and filed themselves into four groups. It seemed that his clones shared his enthusiasm for training.

Naruto stood on the water, with his clones standing beside him in a perfect line. All of them stared at the waterfall as though it was an enemy to be defeated. The wind blew around them calmly while the deafening sound of the waterfall echoed in the clearing. He nodded to himself in determination and.., "Eh, I don't know where to start!"

One clone face-palmed so hard that it dispelled itself. The remaining clones simply shook their heads in resignation; oh the woes of being a clone in this cruel world.

Naruto pondered over this puzzle for a moment before deciding to follow his instincts. He raised his hands until they were horizontal to the ground and directed his palms at the waterfall. Building up a huge amount of chakra, he tried to infuse it into the wind around him and pushed it all at once in a blinding release of chakra.

The wind in the vicinity gained speed until his clothes and hair ruffled in the breeze and moved forward to slam into the waterfall harmlessly. Okay. He got the power part down pat but he needed to concentrate on his control. All he needed to do was turn this blunt force into a sharp one. But goddamn it! Control was where he sucked the most.

He shifted his gaze from the waterfall to where his mother was training his clones and had to hold back a deadpan. He had never seen his clones focusing their attention this thoroughly on anything or, in this case, anyone. But his mother seemed to have captivated them by the sight of her moving so gracefully in her stance. It was like she was gliding on the air and dancing like the wind. She twisted and turned like a river rushing through the mountains. Her each move was so precise and powerful that it resembled a panther striking her prey.

Her tight clothes stretched and shifted enticingly with her each movement and seemed to clung to her tighter and tighter. Sweat dribbled down her frame, accentuating her every curve and marking her every inch. Her breasts heaved and jiggled with her each stance and his eyes followed its every bounce like a sex-starved man. Her body shone like a gem as sun light reflected upon the sweat covering her gorgeous body.

So when some of clones stopped practicing to simply watch her dance, he didn't say anything out of the fear of sounding like a hypocrite. And of course, he wasn't against getting some good memories after all of this was finished.

"If you're done ogling Kaa-chan," his clone remarked dryly, making him flush in embarrassment. "We can start practicing again."

Naruto went back to dealing with the waterfall but he did follow his mother's every movement from the corner of his eyes. From the way his clone rolled its eyes, it seemed that he wasn't exactly subtle with his peeking.

As the evening sun was about to set, Naruto decided that he just didn't suck at chakra control. He was horrible at it. He managed to disturb the flow of the waterfall and one time, he pushed all the water away to side out of sheer frustration. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't cut it.

It didn't help that after a heavy practice session, his mother decided to take a bath to get rid of all the sweat she had accumulated. She was swimming in the water a few meters away from him in her whole naked glory and he cursed the water for not being fresh. His underpants must have took more damage than the waterfall with how hard his erection was. Like a soldier, he weathered it all but even as their training session was coming to end, he didn't manage to achieve what he wanted.

"Naru-chan?" The seductive tone of his mother reached him. She had her hands placed on her boobs to hide them from view and was looking at anywhere but him. "Can you turn around for a few seconds? I am coming out of the water."

Naruto heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing and he knew that his underwear had lost its fierce battle with his manhood. He gulped and turned around to face the other way, with his eyes shut for extra precaution. "You can come out now."

He could hear the noise of water splashing as Kushina came out of the water and walked into the cave behind the waterfall to dress her stark naked body. It was definitely the hardest ten seconds of his life. He commended himself for being such a gentleman while the perverse part of his mind cursed his very existence.

Kushina sighed in disappointment when her son didn't even try to take a peek. He was too noble for his own good. "You can turn around now."

Naruto did as she told and his mind clouded up when he saw her nude form being obscured by the waterfall. But he could still make out a faint picture of her perfect body as she lifted her leg to don her underwear. His mind raged at him to finish what he had started and this time, he didn't argue. In fact, he wholesomely agreed with his mind on this particular matter.

He lifted his trembling hands and his palms faced the waterfall again. He imagined the waterfall to be curtain that was hiding the delectable body of his mother from view. 'How does one open a curtain?'

You place your hands in the middle and push away the two halves aside to reveal the treasure hiding behind it. He envisioned two wind blades clashing and chafing against each other, producing a scorching friction. He pushed the blades at the waterfall and just as they touched it, he tugged away the two blades from each other, forming a wide split in the middle.

Kushina looked up in surprise when sunlight filtered down upon her from the wide split in the waterfall. She was about to wear her sports bra when the water diverged in the middle. Her gaze drifted to her son, who was watching her semi-covered boobs in abject fascination. She pulled down the bra down and let out a chuckle when he twitched in annoyance.

Naruto cursed himself for not being faster. Her bra was descending down her nipples when his gaze fell on her and he only managed to catch sight of the bottom part of her breasts. Kushina looked thoroughly amused as he cursed himself over and over despite accomplishing what he was trying to achieve since morning.

Ah, the perplexing priorities of a hormone fueled teenage boy.

* * *

Kushina fell asleep the moment they entered the apartment, exhausted from hours and hours of practice. Her body was recovering unbelievably fast due to her being a jinchuuriki but it still wasn't comparable to the robustness of someone like Naruto. Placing her sleeping form on the body and tucking her into the blankets, Naruto walked out of the apartment on a mission.

Since he had learned the first step of wind manipulation, he decided to meet one of the rare wind users in Konoha; Asuma Sarutobi, the sensei of team 10. He strolled over to the training ground 29, where the team usually practiced, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found them. He had no patience to roam all over Konoha in search of the bearded, ever smoking man.

"Hey, Asuma-san!" Naruto greeted the man, who was resting against the bark of a tree.

Shikamaru, ever the lazy ass, was sleeping beside Asuma. Ino was moving through the stances of her clan's taijutsu while Chouji was munching on a bag of chips as he watched her practice.

Asuma quirked an eyebrow in interest when he saw the resident Jinchuuriki walking towards him. The boy had a purpose to his steps and Asuma readied himself to impart his worldly wisdom to another soul. Ah, the joys of being a teacher.

"Hello, Naruto," Asuma waved lazily and blew out some smoke. "Here for something?"

"Yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I heard you have wind-natured chakra too. I just learned the first step, so… it'll be of great help if you show me jutsu to practice."

"Finished the first step, you say?" Asuma rubbed at his beard in thought. "At this stage, I'd suggest you to try and cut a small pebble first. Then you can easily learn wind justu."

"Cut a pebble?" Naruto repeated incredulously. He just won a bloody war with a waterfall and now all he had to do was cut a pebble?

"Yes," Asuma nodded, oblivious to the incredulous thoughts running in Naruto's mind. "After you make a perfect cut on a leaf, you should do the same with a pebble. You did make a perfect cut, right?"

Leaf?! Naruto could only stare blankly at the Jonin, who mistook his incredulity for ignorance. Asuma plucked a leaf from the ground and placed it in Naruto's hand. "Now, try to cut it."

Naruto stared at the leaf as though it was the bane of his existence. A small breeze blew through the vicinity, blowing the fragile leaf out of his hand. Naruto picked up another and sent enough chakra to cut a waterfall out of sheer spite. The leaf never stood a chance. His wind chakra cut right through the middle of the leaf, cleaving it into two equal halves but it didn't stop at that. The excessive chakra rushed to the ground with a vengeance and cut a deep trench into it.

Shikamaru jolted awake at the foot deep trench that suddenly appeared beside him while Ino and Chouji hurried over to check what had happened. Asuma's cigarette stub fell to the ground as his mouth hung open in shock. "W-what...H-how?"

"I thought the first step was cutting a waterfall!" Naruto threw up his hands into the air in disbelief.

"What?!" Asuma barked in shock. "That's almost the last step!"

While one part of his mind was relived that he didn't have to cut a mountain now, the other part was laughing its ass off. Apparently, taking advice from an amnesiac did wonders to your training.

"Anyway," Naruto shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do' manner. "Will you teach me, Asuma-san?"

"Sure," Asuma agreed absentmindedly. Was this kid a prodigy in disguise or something? No one could directly finish the last step without going through all the basic steps first. But evidence rpoved different.

Ino, who was intently watching the by-play between her Sensei and the blonde, latched onto Naruto's arm. "Naruto! I heard you are going to participate in the coming chunin exams."

"Um, yes," Naruto grew uncomfortable as a calculative smile appeared on Ino's face. "Why, Ino-chan?"

"I want to participate too," she looked up at him with a pout on her face before it turned into one of exasperation as she looked at her teammates. "Shikamaru is already a chunin and Chouji's father wants him to wait another year to learn his clan justu."

Ino shifted closer to him and buried his arm into her developing breasts. "And now I'm left all alone."

Asuma watched with an amused smile as Ino used her prowess at seduction on the oblivious boy. As Naruto's face flushed from her actions and his gaze fell down to her body, Asuma marked this one as another successful attempt on Ino's part.

"So, why don't we become partners and make a team, Naruto-kun?" Ino stared up at him with those soft baby blue eyes of hers. "Will you help me?

'Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there girl,' Naruto yelled inwardly as she started rubbing his arm with her boobs. He would've accepted her offer even if she wasn't putting up such a tempting show but man, didn't that cement his decision firmly.

"Asuma-sensei! Naruto-kun will be practicing with us from now on and you will help him," Ino directed a scathing glare at her lazy sensei.

"I should?" Asuma threw back his head as though he was being forced to something that went against his ideals. "Oh, fine."

Ah, the woes of being a teacher.

"I still don't understand how this lazy ass was made chunin before me," Naruto pointed his thumb at Shikamaru, who dozed off to sleep as soon as he confirmed that his life wasn't in danger.

Shikamaru cracked open an eye lazily and somehow, his expression perfectly conveyed just how troublesome he found the whole issue to be. "Even I don't know why I was made chunin. So, stop crying on me, you troublesome blonde."

"Ignore him, Naruto-kun," Ino gave Shikamaru a look that showed how much trouble he was in. Shikamaru muttered a resigned 'troublesome' and went back to sleep. "Now who do you think our third team member must be? It better not be Forehead-chan!"

Before Naruto could reply, a shout reached his ears. "Naru-chan!"

"Okay, see you, Ino-chan," Naruto wrestled his arm of Ino's grip and gave a hurried wave. "Thank you, Asuma-san. I'll be back here tomorrow."

"Um, why are you in a hurry?" Ino asked with a raised hurry but he had already disappeared in a blur of yellow. "You know anything, Shika?"

"Women are troublesome," was Shikamaru's only comment as he watched the telltale signs of red hair in the distance.

"Hey! Don't pick on me," Ino kicked him in the ribs in retaliation.

Kushina engulfed him in a bone crushing hug the second he ran over to her. "Naru-chan!"

Her hands roamed all over his face and torso, touching and prodding him as though to check whether he was real. Her breaths came out at a frantic pace and a sheen of sweat coated her deathly pale face. "K-Kushina w-woke up….b-but N-Naru-chan w-wasn't there…N-Naru-chan disappeared...Kushina was so worried...don't l-leave Kushina, p-please."

Naruto's heart trembled in agony as he watched her beg him to never leave her again. Was she so terrified that she regressed back to her childish speech pattern? From the moment she woke up, he was always there beside her but he ignored how much of an effect his disappearance would have on her. It must be like missing a part of her.

"I'm here, Kushina," Naruto hugged her tighter and stroked her back comfortingly. "I am here. You are not alone."

"K-Kushina was so scared," Kushina mumbled fearfully as she buried her face into his neck and occasional shudders wracked her body. "K-Kushina hates to be alone."

From the moment she came to Konoha to become a Jinchuuriki, she was alone. Loneliness was her deepest fear, so she hid it behind a mask of rage. Whenever the other kids bullied her, the fear only grew and her hope waned. She believed that she would always be alone and turned that fear and sadness into anger to beat up the other kids. So, when Minato appeared out of nowhere and gave her something to hang onto, she clutched at it like a lifeline. Her confidence returned and her fears slowly but steadily disappeared.

But now that most of her memories of that had disappeared, the deep-rooted fears took shape again to haunt her the moment she found out that she was alone in the apartment. She was terrified that she thought for a moment that everything that happened the last two days was just a dream…and that she's still in a coma.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered in her ear and the raw pain was audible in his voice. "Remember that I'd never leave you, Kaa-chan. You mean so much more to me than you can imagine."

He felt her nod and tighten her hold on him until not even air could get between them. He lifted her to hold her in bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her head into the crook of his neck. The full moon was glowing ethereally behind him as he carried over to the rooftops to his apartment. He kicked open the door and instead of placing her down on her feet, he walked over to the Kitchen to place her on the counter.

Kushina face burned with a fiery blush when he parted her legs and stood between her thighs. She somehow knew that placing a woman on the counter meant that the man was about to kiss her senseless and have his way with her. That opinion only solidified when Naruto's moved from her waist to settle on her ass. She wrapped her fingers around her neck and brought him closer until their foreheads were touching.

Naruto moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. "You've been so naughty, Kushina."

"I-I was?" Kushina moaned as he kissed her ear lobe.

"Hmm," he breathed into her neck, making her shiver in anticipation. He ghosted his lips over her neck and sucked on her pressure point, eliciting another arousing moan out of her. His hands squeezed her pert ass daringly and she arched her spine in pleasure, until her massive boobs were pressing against his chest firmly. Her erect nipples poked his chest, just like how his rock-hard erection was grounding into her thigh. He buckled his hips, pushing his cock against her weeping womanhood, and both of let out a long moan at the sensations that coursed through their bodies.

His lips moved to her collarbone and he bit on it until she cried out in a perfect blend of pleasure and pain. She stared at the angry red bite mark he left on her skin and she had to bring her thighs closer to conceal her evident arousal at the thought of him marking her as his. His erection that was lying against her core throbbed happily when her thighs rubbed against its rigid surface. He shoved his manhood at her gushing core again and pinched her ass at the same time. The end result was her nether regions colliding with his hard-on and her pants dipped a little into her core.

Oh, how he wished he could do away with all these clothes. But he couldn't. His conscience wouldn't accept him taking advantage of a vulnerable woman, even if the woman wanted it just as much or more than he did.

"Playing me with your words," his lips settled just above her boobs and his tongue rolled out of his mouth to lick her pale, delicious skin. "Teasing me with your sexy dresses," he buried his face into the valley between her breasts and took a deep whiff of her scent; The intoxicating drug that made him want to do less than honorable things to her. "Controlling me with your actions..." his lips traced her clothed breasts and he placed a gentle kiss on the nipple that was threatening to make a hole in her dress.

That simple action made her take his face into her hands and push it into her breasts. He rubbed his manhood over her pants that were already soaking wet, sending delightful shivers up her spine. His hands molded her ass, testing again and again if it really was as firm as it looked. It was.

"So, what should we do to Kushina for being such a naughty girl?" Naruto asked as he bit her nipple. She cried out again and tugged painfully on his hair but didn't relent her tight grip on his head. "Or maybe...what will you do to compensate, Kushina?"

The question was accompanied by another push of hips and she threw back her head in a carnal daze. Naruto could barely control himself now after watching her face flush in yearning and hearing her cute whimpers as she desperately tried to hold back her arousal.

"Anything!" Kushina yelled out as he squeezed her ass again. "I'll give you anything."

"Oh," Naruto purposefully drawled the word, making her squirm in shame and desire. "Anything, You say?"

Kushina's mind was already running a mile per minute. What was he about to ask? With how scorching hot this evening turned out to be, she wouldn't be surprised if he asked for something primal and physical. They were way past the 'kiss' stage now, even though he was deliberately not kissing her on the lips for some reason. Maybe he wanted something much tighter. With how fascinated he was by her ass, there was every possibility that he was thinking of taking away her other virginity. Or maybe he was into kinky stuff. He liked holding her prisoner in his arms and he was controlling by his very nature…

"Teach me how to form chakra chains," was Naruto's much-awaited request.

'Ehhhh?' And just like that, the whole mood came crashing down. The room suddenly felt colder and the wetness in her pants felt uncomfortable. His hands on her ass felt foreign and the angry, red mark on her collarbone looked like a bruise.

She was so utterly dismayed that it took her a minute to even form a reaction. And slowly, as her instincts directed her, her fist rose as her temper blared to dangerous levels and her crimson-red hair flailed around like nine living tails. "Idiot!"

He was pummeled into the tiled floor and he moaned, this time in pain, as he held his throbbing cranium. He must have wrongly presumed that seduction was an easy way to earn favors. He couldn't help but muse in distinct amusement that the day started with her holding her head in pain and ended with him clutching his head in pain. Apparently, seduction only worked out for women.

Taking out his mental list of things he would like to do in the future, he crossed out the 'seduction' part so thoroughly that it seemed like a black blot of ink.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how is it?**

**You readers were awesome again with the second chapter. Keep reviewing!**


	4. Ecstasy and Enlightenment

**Disclaimer: Truth is far beyond our comprehension and Lie is far too close to comfort. Rather than dallying around in the middle, it's pertinent to choose a side. So, I'll go out on a limb and say, I own Naruto...but don't believe me. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Naruto hadn't had much idea about the phrase or the womenin contextbut, he's slowly getting acquainted with both. Kushina had interesting ways of showing her fury. Far too interesting, if he had anything to say about it.

He didn't know when his body became the ideal bed and his chest, the softest pillow. Kushina was currently sleeping atop him, with her head resting on his chest and her hair tickling his nose. Her sponge like boobs squished onto his pectorals and her hips were placed right above his erection. Every time she moved in her sleep, her whole body rubbed against his in a distinctively pleasurablemanner and the heatproduced from the frictionbetween their bodies was enough to make the cool winter air shy away from them.

It was anything _but _uncomfortable.

Kushina had become rather daringafter his miserable attempt at seduction and, suffice to say, she wasn't as bad at it as he was. She took 'fighting fire with fire' at face value – He should have expected that after the kitchen incident – and was taking revenge for every kiss he placed on her.

Oh, the mere thought of her _revenge _was enough to make him go weak in the knees.

Somehow, her clothes became a few inches shorter, revealing her slender waist and long, seductive legs. She constantly bit her lips, drawing his attention to them every time she did, and then would look at him innocently with that _wide, _downright _criminal _gaze of hers. She rubbed her soft, bare feet up and down his legs whenever they were sitting at the dining table and all his pants were destroyed by some mysteriousforce, leaving him only in shorts.

The nights were the toughest.

She had forgone her bra to wear a silky, translucent nightgown that might as well didn't exist with how thin it was. Her side of the bed consistently remained empty these days as she had made his body into her own privatemattress. Her ice-hard nipples bit into his skin and the subtle teases of her bare skin on his made him rue the day he thought it was a good idea to use his seduction skills on 'The Uzumaki Kushina.'

These days, even the twitch of her finger made him jolt in anticipation of what was to come. Her feminine wiles surely hadn't softened over the years and it didn't help that she still looked as young as a twenty year old.

Kushina woke up with a soft yawn and stretched her body as she sat on the rock-hard erection of her own warm bed. She placed her palms on his bare chest and jerked her ass back until his cock was throbbing under her firm butt. Her crimson-red hair fell around her head in a curtain and she wet her lips just to enticehim more.

Naruto clenched the bed sheets in a tight grip as his eyes darted down to her DD cup breasts that were just spillingout of her robe. From the angle she was leaning in, he could clearly see the top of her dark pink nipples and as though she desired to torture him more, she bent down further.

"Good morning, Naru-chan!"She greeted with a knowing smile as her hands traced his chest.

'She's your mother, she's your mother, she's your mother...' Naruto chanted in his mind like it was a divine mantra.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Kushina tapped her lips with a finger in thought. Her other hand rested under her boobs, pushing them up until they bulged like twin watermelons.

'Don't say boobs, don't say boobs, don't say boobs...' Naruto started chanting the next mantra of his morning.

"We should try something hot this morning," she continued, unaware of the thoughts running through Naruto's mind.

'No taking her on the table, no taking her on the table, no taking her on the table...' If anything, his meditation prowess was surely climbing up with each day. He could probably remain calm even if the Kyuubi was rampaging outside his apartment. At this moment, he wasn't sure what he would prefer more; A vengeful Kyuubi or a terrifyingly sexy Kushina.

And the worst thing was, she had no ideawhat her simplewords were doing to his body. It's like he kept connecting every word that flew out of her mouth to sex. Not a good habit.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto called out tentatively.

Kushina turned her gaze to him to notice his beet-red face. 'Maybe it's too hot in here?' she wondered as a bead of sweat slid down his temple.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" She blinked down at him and tilted her head in bewilderment when he sucked in a gulp of air.

'Not that I don't like this position but I won't die of a heart stroke if you kindly get down,' Naruto wanted to say but settled with, "Can you please get up? It's...uncomfortable?"

Kushina went silent and her crimson hair shadowed her eyes. Before Naruto could wonder if he had said something wrong, a wave of killing intent slammed into him. The room suddenly darkened and the air went a little _too _cold. "Are you…saying I'm fat?"

"W-what?" Naruto would forever deny that he squeaked and shook in terror like a cat stuck in a corner. "I-I d-didn't!"

"Then what did you mean?" The killing intent doubled and Naruto suddenly got aware of the fact that his erection was lying underneathher ass. It would be a great loss to see little Narutokilled before he even experienced anything.

"I-I am...hungry?" Naruto took a shot in the dark.

"Really?" Just like that, the room was all bright and warm again. A smile was playing on Kushina's lips and she looked as cute as ever. "Me too."

'W-what h-happened?' Naruto laid on the bed for sometime, thinking about the last two minutes of his life. He didn't realize he just had a hands-on experience with the fact that women could relate any word to weight and it's badwhen they did. "O-okay."

Kushina fell back onto his chest, her hair covering them like a blanket. "I want breakfast on bed today."

"As you command, my princess," Naruto joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you say?" Kushina shot up like a coiled spring and the intensity of her gaze unnerved him.

"As you command...my princess?" Naruto repeated in bafflement. 'Just what's going on with her today?'

"_Don't forget to find a man who will treat you like the princess you are, okay?" Her father patted her on the head with a warm smile on his face. _

"_Stop embarrassing me, Otou-chan!" A nine year old Kushina blushed to the roots of her. _

"_My little princess only deserves the best," Her father stated like it was a fact; which it might be for all she knew. "Be it education or luxury or swords...or men." _

"_I hate you, Otou-chan!" Kushina hid her face behind her curtain of crimson hair. _

_Her father let out a loud belly-laugh. "But I love you so much, my princess." _

Kushina's face gained a soft look before she blushed until the color of her face matched her hair. She slammed her head back into his chest and her hair fell around her head like a veil, covering her face from view. Kushina felt like her heart would burst with how fast it was beating. No matter what she did, she just couldn'tget rid of her blush.

'You just have to go and say the most amazing things,' Kushina cursed her son in her mind. 'It makes it easier and easier for me to forget what we are to each other...'

"I hate you, Naru-chan!" Kushina declared as she slammed her fists into his chest repeatedly.

He didn't feel any hatredcoming from her at those words...instead it felt like...love? Her soft punches felt like love taps and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was running through her mind. But he figured this was what made her so appealing...It felt like taking a blind ride through a tunnel when he was with her. Never knowing what to expect.

Instead of getting annoyed like she expected, Naruto let out a loud laugh. "But I love you so much, my princess."

For the second time that day, Kushina felt like her heart would burst out of her chest.

Naruto was confused. He didn't know what happened this morning but Kushina randomly blushed whenever she looked at him and then hid her face when he cast an inquisitive look at her. It was endearing if not a bit...mind-boggling?

She wasn't even making her attempts at seducing his brain out. He was mildly disappointed by that fact and then promptly bonked himself on the head for _feeling disappointed. _

"Kaa-chan," Naruto called out as they were having breakfast. "I am going to meet up with Ino today to form our team, so..."

She understood what he trying to imply. The last time he disappeared for an hour, she cried herself to worry and then glomped him when she saw him again. She was still a bit cross about that memory. "It's fine, Naru-chan. I am thinking of meeting Tsunade-sama today."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Women things," Kushina replied dryly.

"Oh," Even heknew that going down that road wouldn't end well. "So… tell Baa-chan I said 'Hi'?"

"Sure," Kushina shrugged. It still baffled her that the bitter Tsunade she remembered from her time became the Hokage and allowed her son to openly call her 'Baa-chan'. They must surely be a story behind it and of course, Naruto being the lovable idiot he was, must have melted her heart with his charms.

'It's a good thing he doesn't realize how good he is with words,' Kushina decided in her mind. The shinobi world wasn't ready to face that storm.

They walked side by side down the road to the Hokage Tower, as Naruto still wasn't comfortable with leaving her on her own. Kushina got both annoyed and heart-warmed by his protective instincts; It was his lucky that her heart won that battle over annoyance.

But one thing he couldn't help but notice that he only came up to her nose. It wasn't so glaringly obvious when they were sitting down or sleepingbeside each other but now, it grated at Naruto's nerves. He shot up a few inches in the last few months but apparently, he was still short. He hoped that he didn't stop growing… or it would be too humiliating if his mother had to look down at him.

Before long, they arrived at the Hokage Tower to see a dozen chunin and genin bustling around to do their daily jobs.

"So...I'll see you soon?" Naruto reluctantly left her side.

"...Okay," Kushina wanted to say something more but there was a barrier halting her words from coming out of her mouth.

Naruto gave a lazy wave as he turned his back to her and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He didn't realize how hardit was to leave her alone even for an hour. It was like he was leaving a part of him behind.

He was unaware of his surroundings as he deliberated on his feelings and it wasn't long before he collided with another person on his way.

"Ow!" A female voice moaned in pain from her position on the ground.

Naruto blinked as two buns appeared in his line of sight, followed by the annoyed expression on Tenten's face. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Tenten," Naruto gave her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "I was...distracted."

"It's fine," she huffed before a pink hue appeared on her cheeks. "I wasn't looking where I was going too..."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "So what got you thinking?"

She was about to shoot down his question with a halfhearted answer but a thought struck her mind. She had never even spoken to this guy, despite being a fellow Konoha shinobi her age. As Gai-sensei would say, 'That is most unyouthful.'

"I am thinking of participating in this chunin exams," Tenten informed as she leaned on the side wall. "But Lee is still recovering and they're already thinking of making Neji a chunin."

Naruto nodded along until he heard Neji's name. "WHAT?"

Tenten jerked in surprise at the shout. "What happened?"

"They're making Neji a chunin?" Naruto paced around like he couldn't wrap his mind around it; which he actually couldn't. "That Neji who has a ten foot pole up his ass?"

"Yes," Tenten replied dryly. She knew opinion about her teammate wasn't so great among the rookies.

"You mean that asshole Neji who landed shy and innocent Hinata in the hospital?"

"Yes, the same," Tenten's face already showed signs of annoyance. "But he changed, you know?"

"The Neji I beat blue and black and defeated in the Chunin exams?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You didn't beat him black and blue," Tenten defended her teammate hotly. "But...you did defeat him."

"Man, it's like someone's trying their best to not make me chunin if even Neji is becoming one," Naruto sighed in disappointment. "The only way it can be worse is if they bring back Sasuke and make him chunin too!"

Tenten could sympathize with him. Even she had no idea how he still remained genin, despite defeating Gaara in the forest. "So, you're participating in the exams too?"

"Yeah," Naruto said tiredly. He was not particularly enthused about it after hearing that every idiot was becoming chunin these days. They might as well make Gaara the Kazekage at this rate. "But I am searching for the last teammate for my team."

"Oh," Tenten nodded in comprehension. "I should search for two other teammates too."

"Good luck to you, then," Naruto gave one of trademarked grins, making a light blush coat her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said softly.

They turned their backs to each other and were about to walk away when both of them paused abruptly. Two face-palms echoed in the street as realization hit them at the same time. They ran back to each other, looking sheepish and stupid.

"Um, do you want to join our team?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...not that I don't like the idea or anything..." Tenten contemplated the benefits of being on a team with the blond powerhouse. It did help that he defeated her teammate who was considered as one of the strongest genin of their generation.

"I use wind chakra," Naruto hit the final nail on the coffin, with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"When do we start?"

Naruto grinned in triumph as he led her to the clearing where they would meet their third teammate. It didn't strike his mind at that time that he was the sole male in his team and that his other pink-haired teammate wouldn't be too happy when she realized that he didn't even ask her.

* * *

Kushina crossed her fingers and placed her head on top of them while her elbows rested on her thighs. She had a melancholic look on her face and a pout was visible on her lips. Tsunade was staring at Kushina with a dull expression on her face, while her eye twitched in irritation. "Tell me what's bothering you, Kushina."

"Nothing," Kushina mumbled childishly, making Tsunade sigh in resignation.

"Is it about Naruto?" Tsunade made a wild guess, knowing that the blond-haired idiot would certainly be involved in this. "You guys are...having any problems?"

"Nothing like that, datte'bane!" Kushina eyes widened in alarm. "Everything's fine..."

"Then what's the issue?" Tsunade frowned. "Is the brat not fine with this arrangement?"

'Oh, you have no idea,' Kushina thought.

"It's just...I don't know how to be a mother," Kushina revealed as she buried her face in her palms. "I feel like I should be doing more_..."_

"No one knows how to be one from the start," Tsunade answered wisely. "You just need to be there when he needs you and support him."

"Need?" Kushina repeated as her mind went back to his stiffproblem. He seemed to be having a problem with the thing in his pants but every time she offered to help, he denied her before rushing into the bathroom. It's so confusing! "But what if he says he doesn't need my help?"

"Hmph, it sounds like Naruto to deny any help," Tsunade huffed in understanding. "He's a teenager, so of course he doesn't accept help. They are too prideful for their own good. Sometimes, you need to take the initiative."

"I should?" Kushina asked in wonder. She saw a glow of enlightenment shining behind Tsunade's head.

"Hmm," Tsunade nodded in agreement, not knowing what lewd thoughts were running through Kushina's mind. "Even if it's too hard and even if he doesn't ask for your help, you need to take care of it."

'_Too hard?' _Kushina remembered the feel of his rod-like erection in her hand. It did feel too hard.

"And, and!" Kushina raised her hand like a schoolgirl in class. "What if he doesn't know he wants it, even though he does?"

Tsunade blinked at the outright weird question. "Then you should just give it to him and show him that he needs it."

"Uh huh," Kushina nodded diligently. She began to see Tsunade in a new light, like that of a knowledgeable sage with a glow of wisdom around her.

So, all she needed to do was to take the initiative and kiss him, even if he's clearly too afraid to take that step. Then once he realizes what he had been missing all these days, he would definitely want for more. Kushina let out a perverse giggle, with a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. The mere thought of him getting all aggressive and claiming what's his was more than enough to make her shiver in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Tsunade misunderstood Kushina's smile for happiness and continued passionately. "As a mother, you should start teaching him all the things he doesn't know about."

"Doesn't know about..." Kushina mused about guiding him slowly into all the positions and acts known to humankind. She was sure he didn't have much idea about sex or pleasuring a woman. She could teach him all sorts of things…with oral sex at the forefront. She was sure he would grasp them all very quickly.

"You should also discipline him every once in a while," Tsunade asserted firmly. "Kami knows that brats needs some discipline first."

"Discipline?!"Kushina squeaked at the thought. "Like _punishment?_"

"You can punish him too if he gets out of line," Tsunade confirmed and Kushina let out a soft gasp. "It's your right as a mother."

"My right?" Kushina blushed a fiery red. She wasn't sure if he would like all those kinky actsand it seemed like it would go the other way...with him punishing herand her taking it alllike a good girl. Maybe they could settle with simple things like spanking, trying each other and...stuff.

"But for all this to work," Tsunade gave as pause, as if to impress the gravity of the statement. "You needto take the initiativefirst."

Kushina gave a resolute nod, with a holy fire burning in her eyes. Tsunade gave herself a pat on the back for successfully educating a naive woman on the duties of motherhood.

"If he still gives you any headaches, you can bring him to me," Tsunade punched her right fist into her left palm. "I will help you with this."

"EHH?" Kushina had a massive nosebleed at thought of the bustyHokage _helping _her with Naruto.

'What did I say?' Tsunade wondered in disbelief.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment with exasperation quite evident on his face. His training with his other two teammates hadn't gone so well. Tenten kept complaining that she had a weak girl who didn't even know what it's to be a ninja as a teammate. Ino didn't take to the accusations kindly and exclaimed rather loudly about girls who might as well be boys with how brashthey were.

That continued right until lunch, after which they parted ways with varying levels of annoyance and exasperation. Now Naruto understood why two kunoichi were never placed in the same team; They made his and Sasuke's rivalry look tame.

Naruto slammed the door close and slumped down on the sofa. Kushina poked her head out of the bedroom to find him about to fall asleep and she quickly intervened. "Naru-chan? How did the training go?"

"Horrible," was Naruto's simple but accurate reply.

"Oh," That stopped Kushina short but it did give her an opportunity. "How about I make it better?"

"Make it better?" Naruto repeated curiously. His sleep-addled mind didn't find anythingpeculiar about that statement.

"Hmm," Kushina nodded with a slight smile. "I can teach you how to form chakra chains..."

"Really?" Naruto shot back to life in an instant. He jumped to his feet and rushed to her like a kid on sugar-high. "When, when, when..."

"We can start right now if you want," Kushina shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to be uninterested. "But first, take off your shirt."

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously but one glare from Kushina and he acquiesced to her demands without complaint.

"Now, Chakra chains are formed from the largest tenketsu points in our body," Kushina went around his naked torso to stand behind him. "The best and easiest spot are the small of your back and the center of your stomach."

Kushina placed a hand on his back, making him arch his spine at her touch. Her lithe fingers prodded his back until she stopped at a single point. "Now what you need to do is concentrate your chakra at this point."

Naruto nodded and tried his best to accumulate his chakra but somehow, it always flowed out of his grip. It was like trying to contain water in a holed container. Despite his best efforts, it flowed around like an errant river. "This...is tough."

"Hmm, I know," Kushina breathed on his neck as she spoke, producing a shiver out of him. "It took me years to learn but well, I was a small girl at that time. You might learn it faster."

"What to do after we gather the chakra?" Naruto asked as he continued his efforts. His skin around the point felt like it was melting off his body and the feel of the massive chakra being gathered at a single point was distinctly painful.

"You need to mold it until it feels denser than metal," Kushina placed her index finger on the small of his back to gauge the level of his chakra. "No, this isn't enough."

"I don't understand how it works," Naruto grumbled loudly as he failed yet again at molding his chakra.

"...How about I show you?" Kushina offered with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Show me?" Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion.

Kushina walked over to face him and held the hem of her t-shirt. Before he could comprehend what she was doing, she lifted her t-shirt over her head, leaving her only in her white, translucent bra. "Yes, you can get a _feel _of it if you want."

That sounded both exciting and ominous. "H-How?"

Kushina took his hand in hers and placed it right over her left breast. A jolt traveled down Naruto's spine but he made no move to tug his hand back. He resisted the urge to squeeze the soft flesh he could feel under his hand and looked her right in the eyes. Kushina stared right back and in swift motion, pushedhis hand onto her breast. The bouncy flesh squished under his palm and Kushina bit her lip to suppress a moan. "Now, I will gather chakra and you can get a senseof it."

Naruto could only nod. He was certain he would feel everything other than chakra. All he had to do was gather some wind chakra into his palm and her paper-thin bra would be torn to shreds. He could feel the vibrations of her heart thudding against her chest and involuntarily, he pressed his palm harder into her flesh. Slowly, his palm started to get warm as Kushina gathered chakra to the major tenketsu point in her heart. "I can feel it!"

"Now I will start molding it," Kushina said as she closed her eyes to focus better.

Naruto could sense something massive building beneath his palm as sheer power radiated from her tenketsu. At first, it felt like normal chakra but slowly hardened and twisted upon itself until it resembled something greater. He justknew that if she so desired, she could kill him with a simple burst of her chakra. "T-this is...so powerful."

"Chakra chains produced from the heart are called Chains of Death," Kushina explained as she gradually reduced her chakra output. "They are most powerful variety of chains and with them, you can even bind the strongest entity in this world. But it comes at the price of the life of the user. So, these are the last resort. It's also why they are the easiest to feel."

Naruto nodded as he reluctantly removed his hand from her breast. "What next?"

"Now..." Kushina paused to let him stew over it for a while. "I will do the same with different tenketsu and you will try to sense it each time. I won't tell you which tenketsu I am using. _You need to find it on your own._"

'_Oh, dear.' _Naruto gulped in anticipation.

Kushina took his hands into hers again and placed them on either side of her waist. "Go on, try it."

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. His hands slowly traced every inch of her smooth skin until they stopped at her elbows. "Here?"

"Good,_" _Kushina whispered into his ear. "Next."

Naruto's hands slid down until they were back on her slim waist. Gathering his courage, his hands moved upwards until they rested on her breasts. Even though he could feel no build up of chakra beneath his palms, he pressed her palms into her boobs and gave them a light squeeze. "Not here, then."

Kushina gave a low moan, followed by a light chuckle to cover it. He released his grip on her breasts and moved down his hands until they rested on her belly button. He inserted a finger into it and tickled her, eliciting a musicalgiggle out of her mouth. "Here?"

"_Yes," _Kushina's voice already revealed hints of her arousal. "Next."

Naruto slid even closer until their bodies were touching each other. He wrapped her hands around her waist and caressed her back. Kushina placed her head on his shoulder and bit his collarbone while he made his attempts. Naruto's only reaction to her bite was a slight hiss that echoed out of his mouth. In retaliation, he moved his hands to her ass and rested his palms on either butt cheeks. Pulling their hips closer by her _ass,_ he gave her butt cheeks a tightsqueeze. She slammed her nether regions into his erection as she jerked her hips in pleasure. "Not here?"

"Naru-chan, you pervert," Kushina moaned in his ear. "You can't go _down." _

"O-oh,"Naruto stuttered in embarrassment. "Y-you never s-said that!"

"I didn't, did I?" Kushina asked rhetorically after noticing that he still didn'ttake his hands off her ass. "Okay, I can take it off-limits if you want..."

"It's fine," Naruto said as he moved his hands back to her waist.

Kushina pouted in disappointment and bit him on the collarbone again. Naruto winced this time and clutched her waist firmly until he left his hand prints on them. "Ow! Stop biting me, Kaa-chan!"

"You started it first," Kushina pointed at the still unhealed bite-mark on her shoulder. As a jinchuuriki, she could heal it whenever she wanted but damn if it wasn't good blackmail material. "And you did it somanytimes that day..."

Naruto's erection jerked in his pants at the reminder of his failed attempt at seduction. Her bite-mark looked like it was healing already and he didn't likeit at all. Involuntarily, he moved his lips to the pale-pink mark and sucked on it until it was an angry red color again. Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as he suckedon that single part again and again. He dragged his teeth along the edges of the mark until it looked as fresh as new. There, the only blemish on her flawlessbody was made by him; It made him feel inexplicably proud for some reason.

"You are so mean_, _Naru-chan," Kushina mumbled with a pout on her kissable lips.

"Sorry," Naruto said but his tone conveyed something opposite_. _He wasn't sorry at all for marking her and she could hear it in his tone _clearly. _

He removed his hands off her waist and stepped back until there was a foot distance between them. But it seemed like Kushina wasn't satisfied with the progressthey made. She dug a finger into the waistband of his pants and pulled him close. _"Who said we are done?" _

Naruto looked at the finger that was still resting insidehis pants and shifted his gaze to meet hers. "I am sorry..._Sensei." _

He took out the mental list of things he would do in the future and crossed out the 'Finding a teacher' part thoroughly_._

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like I would never be able to end the chapter where I want to. I make a list of things I want to write in the next chapter and cross the word limit before I write it all. For someone who writes about a character who keeps on removing things off his list, I believe that is to be expected. **

**Well, How is it? **

"**Favorites Fade into Numbers But Reviews Remain." **


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: There's a thin line between belief and conviction, and an even thinner line between fact and fiction. What can distinguish between the two, except our faith in our own reasoning? **

**I do not own Naruto. Or do I?**

* * *

Naruto had always turned a blind eye to art. The beauty of the world around him only served as a painful remainder of the ugliness of his own life.

But now, as he watched the sleeping form of his mother, he felt that he could finally appreciate beauty. He ran a finger down her crimson tresses, marveling at their softness and then traveled down to her angelic face. It looked like it was sculpted out of pale marble and then bathed in milk. He bopped her nose in a gentle manner and Kushina scrunched it up cutely in her sleep. He caressed her lush, red lips and resisted the urge to kiss her for the millionth time.

It would be so easy, just to lean down a little and then place his lips on hers. If not anything, it would calm the turmoil bubbling inside his heart and provide some much-desired peace to his life.

His finger trailed down her neck, tracing the bite marks he had inflicted on her the other night. It still filled him with a sense of pride, to see an ethereal beauty like her marred by his lips. He slipped his finger into her cleavage, feeling his heart race as erotic thoughts filled his mind again. He stroked her pink nipples and they hardened at his touch. He traced the underside of her breasts, feeling their squishy smoothness.

He tapped his finger on her belly button and Kushina giggled in her sleep. He chuckled silently...she was just too cute. He moved from the head of the bed to its foot and his finger continued its adventurous path down her navel. He felt like am explorer, wading through trees and mountains in search of a hidden treasure or simply to experience the beauty.

He massaged her long legs and stroked the inside of her thigh, eliciting a low moan out of the sleeping beauty. He placed feather light kisses down the length of her two legs, inhaling the heavenly aroma of her skin. Every inch of her was divine and she was an angel that god had mistakenly sent to earth.

His nose was right above her womanhood and he could feel his thoughts getting muddled from a mere whiff of her aroma. His search finally led him to the same place again, and he had to calm his mind in fear of doing something he'd regret later. His carnal instincts were yelling at him to ravage her, defile her, and make her his. To corrupt this purity with his tainted hands and revel in that glory. But his human side was whispering at him to preserve her like a fragile castle of glass and feel happy that he could admire this ethereal beauty; Even if it was from a distance.

This was how it was every morning. He had to wage a war with himself, with his instincts clashing against his morals.

His hot breath lapped against her womanhood and Kushina shivered involuntarily. "Naru-chan...it tickles."

Naruto broke out of his stupor at the sound of her voice and a melancholic smile appeared on his face. He didn't know whether he was cursed or blessed; To be in presence of this woman was a blessing but to never hold her and love her like he wanted to was a curse he wasn't prepared to bear.

He moved back up to the bedpost and went back to his usual morning routine of staring at her. His hand rose out of his own accord and swept away the curls of crimson hair that fell of to her face. Just looking at her made his heart ache like it never did.

"You have no idea how precious you are to me, Kushina," Naruto whispered as he caressed her cheek.

Kushina leaned into his touch and as though she had heard his words, a content smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Brilliant violent eyes opened to see the morning light filtering into the room thorough the windows. Her gaze immediately went to the blond-haired teen beside her and she saw him sleeping on his side, facing her. His handed rested on her stomach and he had a bitter-sweet expression on his face.

To her sleep-addled mind, it looked like he fell asleep watching her but she knew that would never be the case. Naruto didn't have any feelings for her or it would've been obvious by now; Unlike her, who couldn't see her life without Naruto in it. She lifted her hand out of her own accord and gently swept away the blond hair that fell onto his face.

She tried her best to memorize his face; From the long blond hair that framed his tanned face, the vibrant azure blue eyes, pointed nose, puckered lips and the twin whisker marks on either cheek. She traced his whisker marks and Naruto purred in his sleep like a little fox. Kushina giggled inaudibly….she would never hear the end of it if Naruto ever heard her saying this but he was just too cute for his own good.

She always had a little doubt nagging at the back of her mind that she would forget everything again, an irrational fear generally observed in amnesiac patients. Naruto reassured her every time that it would never happen and even if it did, he'll be there for her again.

But still, she woke up early in the morning everyday and watched him sleep. Because if she ever forgot everything again, she just wanted to remember his face.

* * *

Naruto had an ominous feeling all day and his instincts were warning him of something cataclysmic. Being a ninja, he knew that he should never ignore them but he assumed that it might be solely because he was thinking of visiting the Kyuubi in the seal today. A visit to the nine-tailed fox meant that he would return with a bad temper and an even worse mood.

Initially, he had visited the fox to bargain for its chakra as Jiraiya had told him to do but the Kyuubi forced him out of the seal in a fit of rage. When the same thing happened the next three times he tried, he stopped for a moment to think about his actions. And he was ashamed of what he was doing. To demand the chakra of the fox simply because it was imprisoned within him? How arrogant and thoughtless of him. He scorned the villagers for a time for treating him the way they did and here he was, doing the same to the Kyuubi.

From then on, he visited the fox with intentions of friendship or at least peaceful co-existence but the Kyuubi was never convinced by his attempts. He was tenacious if not anything and kept on trying since then, with no results.

Informing Kushina that he would be late by the time he returned – something that made her pout and cling to him like a little girl for the next hour – he strolled down the streets, with his face devoid of any smile or emotion. Being in the presence of Kyuubi always made his emotions go haywire so he learned to prepare himself before the visit. Meditation helped and imagining himself beating the Kyuubi black and blue made it even better.

He chose a secluded training ground and sat down on the ground in a meditating pose, with his legs crossed and his back straight. He started taking deep breaths, calming his mind and like every time else, he felt something prodding at his skin. He had no idea what it was and Jiraiya only gave him a calculative look when he informed the pervert about it. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would see nothing around him.

If he had to describe the feeling, he would say that it felt like something was asking his permission to enter his body. It wasn't as bad as it sounds and he made sure that it was no ghost planning to invade his soul. In contrast, it had a comforting feel, like a mother smothering her child in a hug. It enveloped him in a warm cocoon, providing a feeling of safety that he had rarely experienced. The wind felt gentle, the ground softer and the trees were his silent guardians

If it didn't sound crazy, he would say that the nature itself was trying to protect him. Pfft, as if. He knew for sure that there was nothing called Nature chakra or anything.

A moment later, he felt drawn into his conscious and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in an empty hallway. The hallway led to various corridors and at the end of each corridor was just darkness; What a mysterious mind he had.

The first time he had entered his conscious, it was an empty sewer, with knee-length pool of murky waters. But since the day Kushina woke up and started living with him, the state of his conscious improved from an empty, dirty sewer to a still as empty but somewhat normal hallway.

He took the corridor that was to his far left and the vile hatred radiating off the walls confirmed that he chose the right corridor. The intensity of the hatred amplified as he walked further and a second later, he entered another hallway but this was huge compared to the previous one. The walls seemed to extend into the skies and the ceiling wasn't even visible from where he was standing.

In front of him were gates as wide as the Hokage mountain and the space behind the gates was consumed by darkness. At the sound of his feet approaching, two crimson-red eyes opened and stared right into his eyes. **"Here to disturb my peace again, human?" **

"It's nice to see you too, fox," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**You attempts are futile," **Kyuubi stated out of nowhere. **"I would never tell my name to a worthless ningen like you." **

"Then I'll simply keep calling you grumpy fox," Naruto smiled widely, just to infuriate the mighty Kyuubi.

Kyuubi growled. **"I've never seen a race as repulsive as yours, human. You thrive in hatred, wars and pettiness but yet preach about love and humanity. ****Here you are acting like you care about knowing my name but ****all you care for is power. If you desire my power so desperately, fight for it and take it from me forcefully. But do not expect that I'll be fooled by your misguided attempts at friendship." **

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments and Kyuubi closed its eyes again. It assumed that the human would reveal his true intentions and curse it in rage. "I do not want your power."

Kyuubi blinked.** "What?" **

"I don't want your power, fox," Naruto repeated. "I want to become strong by my own efforts and not because I have you sealed in me."

"**So you say," **Kyuubi retorted. **"But when the chips fall down, you will be just like all others of your kind." **

"I am not like them!" Naruto shouted in retaliation.

Kyuubi's eyes gained an evil gleam. **"Yes, you are not like them." **

Naruto was instantly cautious. The Kyuubi never spoke a good word about him and he had no delusions that he had managed to pierce its cold, hardened shell.

Grinning at Naruto's apprehension, Kyuubi continued. **"After all, no human I know would mate with their own mother." **

Naruto choked as though he was punched in the gut. "You don't know anything about it, fox."

"**You thought I wouldn't know about the incestuous feelings you** **harbor towards that red-haired harlot?" **Kyuubi sneered as Naruto glared daggers at it. **"Oh, how I ****would **_**love**_** to see the look on your dear****ly**** departed father's fac****e." **

"Shut up," Naruto hands shook as he restrained himself from breaking the seal off and pummeling the fox.

"**Your dead father is last person you should be worried about knowing, human," **Kyuubi said gleefully. **"Imagine the look on the faces of the villagers...the villagers you vowed to protect despite everything they did to you. You'll never become the Hokage if they knew about it…hell you won't be allowed to be a ninja. Your so-called friends will be repulsed and that old Hokage you love so much wouldn't look at you twice." **

Each word hit Naruto like a physical blow but he weathered the anguish at the thought of his dreams being forever out of reach. He wouldn't give Kyuubi the pleasure of breaking him.

"**...And yet you couldn't even gather the courage to ravish that harlot. Give me control of your body and I'll do it for you, ningen. I'll give her pleasure in ways she never imagined and then I am going to cut her to pieces before eating her." **

Naruto hit the gates in rage and looked at the Kyuubi with hate-filled eyes. The amount of rage in those cerulean blue eyes even managed to startle the Kyuubi. "I am going to **kill you**, immortal or not, if you even touch a hair on her head."

"**Oh. You do have a spine," **Kyuubi drawled, taking sick pleasure from the way he seemed to be crumbling to pieces. "**But know this human...one day you will have to choose between the village and your mother….and on that day, I'll be there watching with a smile as your will shatters." **

Naruto disappeared from the seal and Kyuubi sat down on its hunches again, with its eyes closed. A conscious part of it felt a modicum of guilt at the look of despair on the boy's face as he disappeared but it crushed that part with a vengeance.

Naruto opened his eyes but they lost the usual sheen of exuberance. His blue eyes looked dull, like he had lost the light that guided him. He had always postponed the thought what would happen if he ever managed to convey his feelings to Kushina. He thought that he could come to terms with that someday but the words of the Kyuubi hit him a freight train. Oh, how stupid he was.

He fell back limply onto the tree, drawing back the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. Why was he never given a choice about the things in his life? The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into him when he was a baby, not even thinking of what he had to endure as he grew up. He didn't have a choice then. And now, his heart fell in love with the one woman he could never show his feelings to. The village would scorn him and his mother and he could never do that to Kushina. And now he had to sacrifice his love for the sake of the village that never even looked at him as a human?

He trudged down the roads of the village, looking at everything but not seeing anything. It felt like someone drove a sword through his heart, cleaving it in half. His blood felt like cold fire and the warm afternoon air seared his skin. He entered a bar and sat down in a lone, dark corner. The bartender took one glance at his expression and placed a sake bottle before him; Old enough to kill, old enough to drink.

He didn't know how long he stayed there or how long he drank but the faces of the people kept changing. His head rested on the wooden counter beside him and his body felt like jelly. He couldn't form a proper thought and his vision was getting blurry. Even an academy student could manage to kill him now; Naruto chuckled. What a ninja he was.

He heard someone sitting beside him and he glanced to his side to find a blond-haired woman with green robe wrapped around her busty frame. He felt a cold hand on his forehead and he jerked back instinctively. A voice echoed from beside him. "Sit still, brat."

"B-Baa-chan?" he slurred as Tsunade wiped the sweat on his forehead and made him sit straight on his stool. "Whaz az you doin here?"

"I should be asking that," Tsunade said as she looked at him in concern. "The bartender told me you were here all day."

"All day?" Naruto looked around but his vision was till hazy. The only thing he could see clearly was the half filled sake bottle resting in his hands. He lifted the bottle and brought it to his lips again but Tsunade snatched it from his hands. "Hey! Thass mine."

"Enough sake for you," Tsunade put the bottle aside before rounding on him. "Tell me, brat. What happened?"

"Nozin'! I am compwetey fine. See!" Naruto plastered one of his fake grins on his face.

Tsunade lost her smile at seeing his fake grin again. He had been so happy since Kushina woke up...what happened all of a sudden? Kushina did mention that things were a bit hard home but she didn't expect that the situation could worsen. "Did anything happen to Kushina?"

Naruto's heart clenched in pain at the thought of his mother. He simply shook his head in answer, not trusting himself to form any coherent words.

"Is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked, assuming that he still had a crush on his pink-haired teammate. If it was, then she would be having some _words _with her apprentice; After all, no one except Tsunade could hurt Naruto. She believed that she had made that clear to all the people in Konoha.

"Of course not," Naruto snorted. His teammate was the last thing on his mind these days. How long had it been since he had even seen her?

"Then what's the matter, Naruto?!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on the counter in anger. The other patrons disappeared in fear of facing the infamous wrath of Tsunade. But she simply sighed before placing his head on her bosom. "Please, Naruto. I can't see you like this."

Naruto stayed silent for a few second before mumbling. "It hurts."

"What?" Tsunade frowned in confusion. "Where does it hurt?"

Naruto placed a hand on his heart and looked up at her with the most heart-breaking expression on his face. "It hurts so much, Baa-chan."

Tsunade winced at the raw pain in his voice and ran a hand though his hair. She hated that every time he was pain, she could do nothing but stand back and watch. She could heal anything if he was hurt physically but a broken woman like her couldn't begin do deal with matters of the heart; And the very boy that managed to heal her heart was suffering now.

Naruto was already drooping in exhaustion as he rested on her chest. Deciding that she could talk to him when he was sober, she called the purple-haired ANBU who was guarding her to escort Naruto home. Yugao acquiesced to her demand with a nod and tried to get him away from Tsunade.

But Naruto simply clung to Tsunade tighter. "Don't leave me, Baa-chan! You can't leave me too!"

Tsunade's heart pained at seeing him act like this. She kissed him on the forehead and unwrapped his arms. "I am not going anywhere, Naruto."

"Promise?" He sounded like his whole existence hinged on her answer.

"Yes, I promise," she said as she reluctantly handed him over to Yugao.

"What happened to him, Tsunade-sama?" Yugao asked as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Yugao," Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "But please keep him safe."

"I will," Yugao promised, staring at the teen who had already fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again to find a shock of purple hair in front of his eyes. It wasn't tough to recognize who she was, as there were not many people in Konoha with her unique hair color. The thought of unique hair reminded him of Kushina and he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts before he could go down that dangerous lane. He was riding piggyback and his head rested on the ANBU's shoulder. "Yugao-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Yugao blinked in surprise at hearing his voice and looked back to meet his blue eyes.

She was not wearing her mask for some reason and the pale moonlight shined down upon her beautiful face. The wind ruffled her purple tresses as she leaped through the rooftops and her warm brown eyes shone with concern for him. Naruto kept staring into her eyes for a few seconds before asking. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you home," Yugao replied without missing a beat.

Naruto went silent at the thought of home. Home meant Kushina and he wasn't ready to face her so soon. But it would be suspicious if he didn't want to go to his apartment. Maybe he could escape once Yugao dropped him off? With plans of escape running through his mind, Naruto rested his face on her back again and her scent filled his nostrils. "You smell nice."

Yugao stumbled upon a rooftop at the sudden compliment before righting herself. "Thank you."

Naruto went silent again and Yugao assumed that he had fallen asleep again. So, it came as a surprise to her when he spoke up again in an inaudible tone.

"Do you know that I had a crush on you, Yugao-chan?" Naruto said in alcohol induced haze. Yugao shook her head in answer. "It was before I even knew how beautiful you were under that mask."

Yugao blushed at his words and stopped as his apartment came into view. Naruto got down from her back once she approached the door and they turned to face each other. Yugao could only watch as Naruto lifted his hand and slid a bang of purple hair behind her ear.

Naruto sighed as he stared at her angelic face. "Why couldn't I have fallen for you first, Yugao-chan?"

Before she could make sense of his words, Naruto placed his lips on hers in a sensual kiss. She was surprised by the sudden feel of his warm lips locking with hers but she didn't push him away immediately. She knew that he was in pain and his intoxication wasn't helping matters but even she was a damaged individual starved for affection and this kiss was the first instance of loving human intact she was experiencing since her fiance's death.

She could taste the sake that lingered on his lips and her conscious warred with the sensations that his kiss was igniting within her. But being in ANBU for nearly a decade had already screwed with her morals and the fact it was Naruto kissing her made it harder for her to resist. After a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid a hand around her waist and kissed him back just as passionately. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, moving his hand from his waist to her ass.

Yugao moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her rump but a voice in her mind reminded that he was only doing this because he was drunk. She didn't want him to wake up tomorrow and regret his actions. She was about to break the kiss when the door of the apartment opened.

Kushina stood at the entrance, staring at them in shock.

Yugao was the first one to break the kiss and Naruto almost looked hurt by her action, at least until he saw his mother by the door. His alcohol-addled brain lowered his inhibitions to the point that he blurted the out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Kaa-chan! You remember Yugao-chan, right?" Naruto placed an arm around Yugao's shoulders, dragging her closer to him. Kushina twitched at their closeness, her anger almost simmering to a boiling point. Naruto noticed her silence and continued talking in an oblivious manner. "Isn't she really pretty?"

Kushina remained quiet but her purple-eyed glare was now focused on the purple-haired ANBU. Yugao, for her part, was hoping that the ground would open up and swallow her. This wasn't how expected her first meeting with the in-laws to go. Maybe the leader of a terrorist organization could attack the village at the moment out of revenge and then, they could forget about the whole thing? A woman could hope.

Naruto, on the other hand, was still too drunk to perceive the tension in the air. Seeing the two women he liked romantically staring at each other with such intensity, combined with the lingering feelings from the kiss, was giving him weird ideas...and he wasn't at all afraid to voice them.

"...Am I the only one seeing the potential for a threesome?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate cliffhangers as a matter of principle but it's such a perfect point to end things at, you know? Don't worry, I won't turn it into a drama. It's Romance first and Humor second. **

**Short Chapter but I'll post another one within a few days. Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
